The Greatest Love
by Green Devil
Summary: I claim first Bionicle yaoi! Wait, is that a good thing? Anyway, Onua loves Lewa, but with forces constantly trying to tear them apart, they'll find that staying in love won't be so easy. Slash and rape! OnuaLewa, VariousLewa. Please R&R! [Complete]
1. New Feelings

_Author's Notes:_ This story is what started "The Light" which is why they have the same beginnings. I was writing this then I remembered that most Bionicle fans are boys that are 12 and under, so I changed some (more like a lot) of things and came up with "The Light". After the first paragraph the two stories are totally different. Hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. Simple as that. Flames will be laughed at and used to roast marshmallows. Mmm, marshmallows . . .X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_The Greatest Love"  
_****_By: Green Devil  
Part I "New Feelings"_**

He was struck in his left then right side, upward, then downward and was thrown to the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to get up but he was in too much pain. He collapsed back onto the ground and his attacker moved in for the kill.

"Lewa!" another yelled, pushed away his enemy, and ran over to his fallen friend. "Lewa, get up. Are you okay?" The Toa Nuva of Air remained still in the other's arms. "Damn Bohrok!" the other shouted and fiercely attacked the two rogue bugs, a Lehvak and a Nuhvok. He bested the acid-spitter with his superior strength and threw its krana-less body at its partner, dazing it long enough to pull out its krana as well. Once the two were defeated, the Toa rushed over to Lewa and cradled his head in his lap fondly.

Slits of lime green were revealed. ". . .O—Onua?" their owner whispered tiredly.

"Shhh, don't worry. I took care of the Bohrok. Come, let us leave this place." Onua, the Toa Nuva of Earth, replied calmly. He picked the other up in his arms and walked away from the battlefield, intent on finding a place to camp since he did not want to travel the extra way to the nearest village. It would take too long.

Hidden under the jungle canopy, the ebony Toa was happy to find a small clearing where they could rest. Onua gently laid the Air Toa on the soft, lush grass and smiled down at the sleeping face. His hand absentmindedly brushed against an emerald cheek before he quickly pulled it back, not quite sure what had caused him to do that. With a shake of his head to banish the thoughts, he turned away and grabbed some loose stones. He set up the rocks in a circle before leaving to find some stray branches to create a fire since he did not wish to harm the jungle anymore than what the Bohrok had already done.

A few minutes after the Earth Toa's departure, the emerald Toa awoke to a pounding in his head and aches all over his body. He slowly sat up and took a look at his surroundings. "What happened? How did I get back in the jungle?" he curiously questioned aloud. Just then he heard rustling in the bushes ahead of him. He hurriedly jumped to his feet, but found that he could barely stand and fell back to the ground. He looked ahead fearfully; ready to summon his weapons once he found out if it was an enemy. To his relief, an ebony Toa that he knew very well emerged from the bushes carrying a bundle of sticks.

"Oh, Lewa, you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" Onua asked as he walked over, happy to see that his friend was up already.

Lewa breathed a sigh and answered, "No, not really. My head's pounding, I ache all over, and you scared me half to death!"

The elder laughed lightly. "Sorry, I didn't know you were awake. I'll try to give more warning next time." he replied, flashing an apologetic smile. The Toa of Air just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest however.

Emerald orbs filled with playfulness. "Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you're mad?" Onua asked then blushed as he realized what he had just said and looked away from the equally flushed Lewa. "Um, yeah, so here, let me bandage your wounds." He offered, immediately changing the subject.

"Uh, right." The younger replied, finding the ground to be very interesting at the moment. The ebony Toa placed the sticks he had in the circle of stones along with some dried moss and proceeded to make a fire by striking two stones together, the sparks created setting the pit alight with flames. He then walked over to Lewa and knelt down next to him. A roll of bandages that the earth dweller always carried with him while digging tunnels proved useful in both the cleaning of the mostly dried blood and the dressing of the slashes. One particularly nasty one along the left side of the emerald one's abdomen caused Onua to frown, the injured Toa hissing as it was touched. It would need to be cleaned out with water once they had access to some, he noted.

"There. All done." The Earth Toa proclaimed as he put away the rest of the dressings and sat down in front of the fire, trying as much as he could to take his mind off the feel of Lewa's trembling body beneath his fingertips. The Air Toa on the other hand felt at a loss without that warmth upon him so carefully crawled over to him, sitting only inches away. The onyx Toa blushed lightly when he realized how close they were placed and looked to the darkening night sky, barely peeking in through the dense jungle canopy. "It's getting late. You should get some rest."

"What about you?" Lewa asked with a tilt of his head.

Onua smiled while regarding him out of the corner of his eye. "I'll keep watch, you need to rest."

The emerald Toa tried to protest, but he was quickly turned down by the elder. He finally consented and they exchanged goodnights. A cold wind blew past as he made to move away though, and had him wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. At that point, the Earth Toa's lap seemed like a more appealing place to sleep and he unabashedly laid his head there, sighing in content.

Jade-hued eyes widened, breath caught in his throat and heart beating so fast it could've jumped out of his chest. He idly wondered if the Air Toa knew what kind of thoughts and emotions he was stirring within him as his hand reached to stroke his head soothingly. He knew he shouldn't feel that way; they were practically brothers after all, but every time he saw him something gripped his heart. He loved watching as he soared through the sky, so happy and free. It had been one of his most sought after dreams to be the one to bring him that happiness. He assumed it would always be just a dream.

'He was blushing too though. Could he really feel the same way?' The black Toa stared at Lewa's sleeping form as he tried to sort out his feelings. When he noticed the smile lining those soft and delicate lips, Onua couldn't help falling even deeper into the pit of longing he had dug for himself. He steeled his mind, however, and finally came to a decision. 'I really hope he feels the same way.' The Toa of Earth thought and looked up into the night sky. 'I'll tell him tomorrow, if the mood is right.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Lewa awoke to the smell of fresh fish cooking over a fire and was vaguely aware that he lacked something he had last night. With a small yawn he sat up and saw that Onua was the one tending to the food. The Earth Toa scrutinized the fish to check if they were ready then looked over at the emerald one.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" the ebony Toa asked, holding out a giant leaf with cooked fish set on top of it.

"Mmm, very. They smell good." The Air Toa replied taking the offered morsels. Onua finished cooking the rest of the fish and sat down next to Lewa in front of the fire. They both ate in an awkward silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts about the other. As the two Toa Nuva finished eating, however, the elder's superior hearing picked up a disturbance in the trees too precise to be a random animal. 

"What was that?" the Earth Toa asked while looking around for any signs of movement.

Lewa tilted his head in wonder. "What was what?"

"Shh, listen." Lewa did as told and soon heard rustling in the trees tops. He uncertainly looked to the other as he slowly stood with his weapons poised for battle. The Toa of Air drew his twin air katanas and stood ready beside him.

A few tense moments passed before they finally heard a loud screech from above. Lehvak-Kal jumped from a tree and landed right on top of Lewa, slamming him into the ground. Onua quickly reached to pull the Kal off, but was knocked aside by Nuhvok-Kal as he rammed his body into him.

The Earth Toa growled as he got back to his feet. He pulled out a chunk of earth by pure strength alone and tossed it at the Kal, but it was brought back down by the bug's power. Onua hurriedly rolled to the side to avoid a gravity blast and jumped to avoid another. He didn't have control of his element any longer because of these creatures, so could do little more.

Nuhvok-Kal laughed menacingly. "I could do this all day." He sent forth his power once again.

Lewa tried desperately to get free of the Lehvak-Kal pinning him down, body thrashing wildly until he was finally able to get his bent leg underneath the Bohrok and kick him off. The creature tumbled over his head, but wouldn't relinquish his hold on the Toa and brought him up as well. Claws dug painfully into his forearms as Lewa ended up sitting atop the other. The Kal pushed his body forward and slammed the Air Toa into a tree they were near, the bark splintering from the impact while a shout of pain was ripped from his throat. The deep wound on his side was torn back open and turned the white gauze around his abdomen a dark crimson. Lehvak-Kal held up the now dazed and hurting Toa with a wicked grin. Onua saw this and his eyes widened.

Carefully dodging blasts as he closed the distance between them, the ebony Toa got in close enough to engage his opponent in hand to hand combat. He landed a kick to the Kal's stomach, punched with his right then left before finally bringing both fists down upon the metallic faceplate, a forked crack forming and marring the chrome. Nuhvok-Kal lay there partially buried in the ground, stunned. Not wanting to waist anymore time with him, the Toa of Earth ran straight for the other bug, slamming him into the same tree he had smashed Lewa into. He released the injured Toa, letting out a frustrated screech while he tried to pull out the half of his body that was now enveloped in the plant's trunk.

"Are you alright Lewa?" the ebony one asked worriedly, eyeing the gradually growing stain on his bandages.

The younger Toa winced, hand reaching for his side. "I'm fine." He lied, not wanting the other to fret over him. His eyes widened as the jade bug got free. "Look out!" he yelled, pointing behind Onua. Lehvak-Kal reared back his head, readying to spit its toxic acid, but the Earth Toa jumped out of the way with Lewa in his arms just as the liquid landed where they both had been, eating away at the lush grass and soil. Lehvak-Kal screeched in anger and charged the two Toa Nuva. Emerald orbs narrowed and their owner set the Air Toa on his feet before moving to stand between him and the charging Bohrok.

The bug hit Onua head-on and the two forces pushed heatedly against each other, neither willing to let up. As the two clashed, the Kal smiled wickedly, leaning forward just a bit more as a stray bit of acidic spit dripped from his mouth and onto the Toa's leg. The onyx one gasped and jumped back, holding his leg while he hissed in pain.

"Onua!" Lewa cried as the earth Toa fell to one knee, clutching at the shin of the other. He was about to run over to his friend, but was stopped as Lehvak-Kal yelled for someone to grab him. Kohrak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal then jumped out of the trees, each grabbing one of the Toa's arms. He was trapped.

"Let . . .go of him!" Onua shouted and tried his best to get back on his feet, but he could not. The acid had long since seeped inside his leg, leaving a steaming black scar on his lower right appendage. The pain now coursing through the black Toa's body was far greater than any he could've imagined, though he still fought to keep conscious.

Lewa struggled to get free of the white and blue Kal, but they held him tightly, Kohrak-Kal warning that he'd surround the Toa with a sound barrier if he tried anything more, something he did not want to be in. He could do nothing. He wrenched his eyes shut with a grimace.

The Earth Toa was still fighting to keep conscious as he noticed that Nuhvok-Kal was up and heading straight for him. Onua had been too set on saving Lewa to attempt to take out its krana-kal before. The bug advanced on him, but with a smirk he turned and walked up to Lewa instead. He stood in front of the helpless Toa of Air and snickered.

"He's just a kid Lehvak, but then again, that means we'll have the pleasure of being his first. Each of us can have a turn at him then." Nuhvok-Kal laughed in his cold, metallic voice, lifting the Toa's head by his chin to look him in the eye, but those lime-kissed orbs would not meet his gaze. The Kal chuckled. "You are mine now, whether you like it or not."

"No . . .he's not! Leave him . . .alone!" Onua yelled and tried to get up again, but Lehvak-Kal delivered a swift kick to his stomach, causing the Earth Toa to double over in pain.

"Onua!" Lewa cried and again tried to get free, but the grip on his arms became even tighter.

The onyx Toa winced, features showing nothing but agony. "Don't worry Lewa . . .I won't let them . . .take you . . .Ugh!" Onua then knew only darkness as the green Kal's foot connected with his head.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Good night Toa of Earth." Lehvak-Kal laughed.

"No, Onua! Urgh, let me go!" Lewa screamed, trying to pull his arms free. Nuhvok-Kal smiled and looked into his eyes, the emerald Toa glaring back.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. We'll take care of both of you. Take him back to the base and don't do anything with him until we get back!" Nuhvok-Kal ordered, motioning to himself and Lehvak-Kal as he did so. Kohrak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal nodded simultaneously and jumped back into the forest carrying the still struggling Toa in their arms.

Lehvak-Kal gestured to the unconscious Onua when the raven-colored Kal turned to him. "Do we leave him here?"

The other shook his head. "No, bring him with us. We can't have anyone finding them yet. We have to have our fun first." The green one grinned and picked up the limp form, the three disappearing past the tree line afterward.

Unknown to either, a white figure hidden within the surrounding shrubbery widened icy eyes as he saw the beetle-like creatures leave with the Toa. He said nothing and silently followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Onua awoke in a dark, cold, dingy cell with a nagging headache. He held his head as he slowly got to his feet with the help of a wall and was relieved to find that the pain in his leg was subsiding. It seemed odd that the acid hadn't burned straight through his limb, but he was grateful for the small break. He made a mental note to get the wound cleansed once he was back in Onu-Koro. A quick sweep of the room made a small smirk come to his lips. If they thought they could keep a Toa with a Mask of Strength trapped by only a few steel bars, they were dead wrong. His weapons were gone so he'd have to use his bare hands, but that was fine by him.

A wave of sadness passed through him as he touched the cold metal. "Lewa, please be alright." He whispered almost soundlessly. He then gathered what little strength he could muster along with that of his mask and stretched the bars of his cell as far as he could, the sound of straining steel echoing down the hallway. The Toa squeezed himself through the opening he had created and began running in a random direction, hoping he'd find the Toa of Air wherever he was headed.

xXx

Lewa sat on the floor of a similar cell to Onua's with his back resting against the farthest wall from the bars, half-lidded eyes cloudy and unfocused. His side burned, though it wasn't as bad as it had been before, but he had lost a fair amount of fluid. He moaned as his world began to spin and held his side as a lance of pain shot through it. The sound of a door being opened and a shadowy figure walking up to him only vaguely registered through the fog surrounding his mind.

"S—stay away from me." The Toa hissed, fighting with everything he had to focus his eyes and clear his head.

A cold, uncaring voice sounded. "What's the matter Toa of Air? Sick are we?" A clawed hand reached out, gravity shield no longer hooked to it, and caressed the younger one's cheek.

The emerald Toa's stomach gave a lurch and he groggily swatted the hand away, suppressing a groan. It was true, he did feel sick, but he wouldn't give the creature the pleasure of beating him without a fight, or so he thought that's what the Kal wanted. He steeled himself and tried to get to his feet, but was held down.

"There's no need for that Toa, I can take you right here." Nuhvok-Kal's sinister smirk was enough to wake Lewa from his daze, mind now as clear as the always sunny sky over the Po-Wahi desert.

Lime-hued orbs widened as those words sunk in. "T—take me?" he whispered, just now noticing the gravity of the situation. His body shook as that same hand he'd smacked away came back to trail down his chest, another tilting his head upward. He grabbed both appendages by the wrist, trembling fearfully. "Don't." he pleaded.

The raven-colored beetle chuckled at the request and collected the Toa's own wrists in one large palm, pinning them above his head against the cold stone wall. "Not to worry. You'll get use to it eventually." He grinned and forced his metallic, unfeeling lips onto the other's in a rough, heartless kiss.

Lewa didn't want this. He wanted his first time to be special and with someone he loved dearly, someone like, '. . .Onua . . .' He screwed his eyes shut and made to kick at the Kal, but was rewarded with a knee to his injured side for his trouble, causing him to gasp into the lip-lock and spur the other on. Tears streamed out the corners of his eyes.

'Help me.'

xXx

The Toa of Earth stopped short in his run for the next fork in the hallway, sensitive ears picking up what sounded like a grunt followed by a satisfied moan. He frowned and debated whether or not to follow them. When he picked up a far-off cry of pain, his mind was made up. He took the left road, chasing after the noises. 'Lewa, please be okay.' His mind begged.

As Onua turned the corner, however, he ran right into a tall snowy figure, both staggering backward a few steps. He looked up and met icy eyes with a gasp. "Kopaka, what are you doing here?"

The Toa of Ice smirked. "Looking for you actually. I saw you get taken by the Bohrok-Kal back in the jungle so I followed them here. Looks like you didn't really need my help though."

"Well, come on then. They've got Lewa down here too." The ebony Toa gestured for the other to follow.

"Lewa too?" Kopaka made a face. "If I would have known that I would have gone after him first." They ran down the hall together.

"You didn't hear the noises?" Onua asked, slightly bewildered.

The milky Toa scowled. "We don't all have hearing as good as yours you know." At that moment a final, louder groan sounded through the hallway along with a muffled sob. "I heard that though." The Ice Toa stated coldly.

Onua grit his teeth and ran faster, praying to Mata Nui that this had nothing to do with Lewa. As they reached another turning point, however, Kopaka pulled him into a darkened cell and they pressed up against the wall, hoping to blend in with the shadows as much as possible, a greater feat for the snowy Toa, but he pulled it off. A raven-tinted Kal passed by with a satisfied grin on his metallic lips.

Onua growled darkly. "Nuhvok-Kal . . ." He desperately wanted to follow the beetle and beat him to a pulp, but the need to find the Toa of Air greatly outweighed that desire.

"Onua, he's here." Kopaka's cool voice laced with slight despair brought the Earth Toa back to the matter at hand and he quickly joined his fellow Toa around the corner. He stood aghast. They found Lewa, body curled into a fetal position with crimson liquid pooling along his side, bloody bandages torn off and scattered around the cell. He shivered feverishly.

"Oh Mata Nui." Onua's vision became blurred as he peered through the bars of the Toa of Air's prison. He hurriedly pulled the barrier apart and stepped inside, falling to his knees beside the unconscious one. "Lewa . . ." He whispered, laying the emerald Toa's head on his lap and wiping the blood from a small cut on his cheek. Tears streamed down the Earth Toa's face as he leaned down to gently kiss the Toa's forehead while whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Kopaka frowned at the scene and decided to leave the two younger Toa alone for the time being while he searched the surrounding cells for the emerald Toa's weapons. He wandered around for a few minutes before finally finding the air katana along with the Earth Toa's quake breakers in a pile thrown into a random and unlocked cell. He shouldered the weapons and was on his way back when the sound of laughter reached his ears. He ducked into the shadows and listened.

"That was the best time I've ever had and because he wasn't willing it was all the sweeter." It was the Nuhvok-Kal from earlier.

"Yeah, I'll bet it was, but why did you get to go first? I'm the one who told you about him." Another voice, Lehvak-Kal, hissed.

The black one chuckled. "Because Tahnok-Kal is no longer the leader." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Now come on, let's go check on that other Toa Nuva." Metallic footsteps sounded their departure.

'Damn. If they find Onua gone they'll know something's wrong. We got to get out of here.' Kopaka thought grimly and took off for Lewa's cell. He stood by the pried open bars and a touch of sadness lit his eyes. The Earth Toa sat rocking back and forth with the youngest of the Toa cradled in his arms, offering his warmth to stop the chills racking the emerald body. The Toa of Ice steeled himself. "Onua, we got to go _now_." He spoke in his cool voice.

The ebony Toa barely seemed to acknowledge the other's presence. "I'm sorry my green angel. I'm sorry." He whispered, completely heartbroken and hating that he didn't get there sooner to protect the Air Toa.

"Onua, come!" The snowy one's shout broke through the haze of grief surrounding the earth dweller and brought him back to reality. He looked to the elder, not truly sure what was happening yet. "We must go. Carry Lewa and follow me." Kopaka ordered, stepping through the barrier to help Onua to his feet with Lewa pressed against his chest. They left as fast as their legs could carry them through the way the Ice Toa had come in and were able to make it out without being spotted, but now they needed a place that wasn't a Koro. The matoran would ask too many questions and want answers neither Toa was willing to give. Their trek had brought them back to the jungle because it held the most cover, the way only illuminated by the stray rays of the twin moons that were able to pierce the canopy. The sounds of nightlife were all around them.

"I know where we can go." Onua suddenly spoke up and stepped ahead to lead Kopaka through the forest. The icy one shrugged and followed without question seeing as the other's eyesight was best in the dark anyway. They eventually came to a mountainside with an even darker cave in its side, almost completely hidden by the surrounding bushes and tall grasses. You wouldn't notice it was there unless you were looking for it.

The ice-eyed Toa made a face. "You sure Lewa would want to wake up underground?"

"Just come on." Onua replied, pushing past the shrubbery. They wandered down a long tunnel until a sliver of moonlight could be seen shining atop what looked to be a resting place big enough for two. The Earth Toa told the other to stay where he was and walked forward to place Lewa under the bed's blankets before walking to the side and striking a match, the small flame splitting into two as it met with the wick of a candle. The small glow continued to spread throughout the place until all was lit by candlelight. It was beautiful! The lights were lined by flowers and other assorted items placed atop shelves and niches upon the walls while a fireplace with an opening leading out of the cave was off to the left and a skylight, where the moonlight shined through, was carved into the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a square table with a chair on each side, a vase of magma flowers placed in the center. The place was fairly big, looking as if half the mountain had been hollowed out just for this spot to be there.

"Wow." Kopaka looked around, very impressed. "You did all this?"

Onua nodded, walking back over to Lewa with a solemn expression, one hand clutching a piece of cloth and the other holding a bowl of water.

"Nice job. Why so decorated though?" The Toa of Earth just stared at Lewa's shivering body and didn't reply, pulling back the covers to get at his wounds. "Oh, I see." A slight smile tugged at the snowy one's lips. "You love him don't you?" Kopaka inquired quietly.

Emerald eyes widened and their owner's head shot up. "How did you know? I couldn't even figure that out for myself, until today." He sighed sadly. "I had convinced myself that I had created this place just because I felt like it, not because I wanted it to be for Lewa, but I was wrong. It was for him, and it always had been." A small smile turned the corners of his mouth upward. "He always did like those magma flowers."

Kopaka chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm glad that you finally realized that. He's very lucky to have you and I know without a doubt that he loves you in the same way. He won't blame you."

The grief clouding Onua's eyes was almost completely washed away by that one statement. His smile widened. "Thanks Kopaka."

Icy eyes flickered with something akin to delight at hearing those words spoken that way, but he quickly tried to hide it by turning away and moving to light the fire, hoping that the heat would help with Lewa's fever. "Anytime." He replied with a barely concealed smirk.

The ebony Toa turned back to the injured Toa, finally not so hating of himself, and sat down next to Lewa on the mattress, reaching for the bowl of liquid he had placed on the desk beside him. He dipped the cloth into the basin and carefully began to clean Lewa's wounded side. It had stopped bleeding again, but its reopening and exposure was most likely the reason for the Toa's sickness. He paid special care to it and spread a healing salve over the edges before wrapping it up and moving on to the other various small scratches and cuts.

About a half hour later, Onua had finished cleaning and bandaging every wound he could find, but he sighed as the thought that he knew nothing of healing the mental scarring that would surely be there entered his mind. A stray tear fell from his eye as he looked over the sleeping form, the chills now gradually leaving his body. He wiped it away and left to dump the crimson-stained water outside before walking over to Kopaka who was sitting in front of the fire with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at it with a distant look in his eye.

"Be good to him." The Toa of Ice whispered.

"What?" Onua asked, surprised. He hadn't been expecting a statement like that.

Kopaka shifted slightly in his seat. "Be good to him—Lewa. Don't let him out of your sight again because if you do, this, or something worse might happen to him. He's just a kid. He shouldn't have to go through all this."

The Earth Toa blinked. "I agree. He shouldn't, but he has to. He was chosen to be the Toa of Air just as we were chosen to be Earth and Ice. That's just the way it is, but at least he has us to protect him."

"We better start doing a better job of it then." The snowy one remarked, getting up from his seat. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back soon."

"You sure?" the ebony Toa tried to reason, but the other was already traveling down the tunnel. "Well, be careful then! The Bohrok-Kal might be out there!" he called. A barely noticeable nod was the only sign that he'd been heard. The younger watched him leave then sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat next to Lewa and softly stroked his cheek.

"Onua . . ." the Air Toa mumbled quietly and snuggled closer to the Toa next to him. The emerald-eyed one blushed and laid down beside him underneath the blankets. He wrapped his arms around a thin waist, mindful of his injuries, and pulled him close. The green Toa sighed happily into the elder's chest and settled in his arms.

"I love you." Onua whispered and the two spent the night content just as they were.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following morning brought daylight streaming into the cavern and Onua awoke feeling happy and well rested. He looked down at the still sleeping Lewa against his torso and smiled. A few moments later though, the emerald Toa stirred and his eyes flew open, alight with fear. He pushed away from the Earth Toa, who he saw as Nuhvok-Kal through the haze of his receding fever, and stepped off the bed, but yelped in pain, falling to the floor as his legs gave out on him.

Onua crawled over the bed to get to his side, but the Toa of Air backed away from him and into a corner. The ebony one tentatively approached the scared Toa and saw that tears were flowing from his eyes, body shaking in fear. "Lewa, what's wrong? It's me, Onua. Remember?" he asked, trying to get through to him. The younger sniffled and slowly looked up, the vision of Nuhvok-Kal disappearing to be replaced by the onyx Toa he knew so well. Lewa's bottom lip quivered.

"Onua!" the lime-eyed Toa lunged at the other, hugging him lovingly. "Y—You came . . .You came for me." Lewa sobbed tears of joy and pain into the Toa of Earth's chest. All he remembered about the day before was being taken by the Bohrok-Kal, being thrown into a dark cell, and Nuhvok-Kal approaching him. The rest he didn't want to remember. He hugged Onua tighter.

Emerald eyes were beginning to mist over as well. He didn't want the love of his life to be sad if he had no way to help him. "Lewa, please don't cry." A tear fell from the ebony Toa's eye and landed atop the Air Toa's head, causing him to look up with eyes that were now missing the playful glint they always seemed to hold.

"Onua, you're the one who shouldn't cry. There's no need for you to be sad too." The younger one whispered. The Toa of Earth looked into Lewa's beautiful lime-kissed orbs, overflowing with tears, and felt even worse than before about what happened to him.

'He's so innocent. Why would anyone want to take that innocence away? How could I let this happen to him, my green angel?' Onua thought grimly and pulled the other closer. "I'm mad at myself for letting this happen to you. I love you Lewa, and I will never forgive myself for not saving you sooner. I'm sorry I let this happen." More tears fell from Onua's orbs of jade and onto an emerald Miru before leaking down its sides.

The Toa of Air frowned and spoke softly. "You shouldn't be mad at yourself. I don't blame you at all for this. It was my own fault for not being stronger and able to fight back. Please don't cry for me. I'm not worth it . . .I'm not worth anything anymore." he looked to the floor dejectedly.

The elder's eyes widened. "Don't say that Lewa! You _are_ worth something. You're worth _everything_ to me. Please, stay by my side and be sad no longer." he grabbed the emerald one's shoulders and tilted his head up as he spoke.

The lime green orbs had a far off look to them, but as soon as Onua's words sank in they shown magnificently. "Onua . . .if you really want me to then, of course I'll stay. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with."

A smile formed the onyx Toa's mouth. "Oh I do, my green angel, I do." He leaned in close enough for them feel each other's breath ghosting across their faces, then, slowly, their lips were brought together in their first kiss. It was sweet and shy initially, but each gradually grew bolder and made it something that they'd forever remember, no matter what forces tried to break them apart.

Forever.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Revised (again) Sunday, November 19, 2006: **It's been exactly three years since I started this fic and can you believe I'm revising it again? Yes, I wasn't satisfied at all with the earlier versions and with the almost complete difference between this first chapter and the way the fourth is turning out, it made me want to get the whole fic up to par with it. My writing has developed greatly since I started this and when I looked back on what I wrote before I literally said, 'What the hell was I thinking?' Now that I've finally gone back and done the revision correctly (yeah, I admit that I wasn't all that into it when I first did the revision) I can be proud of this fic once again. Yes, I love it so and I hope you do too! Now on to chapter two. X3_


	2. A Fight Between Friends

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for my OC Nuhvok Emperor. He's mine. The rest belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains mention of rape as well as yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that kind of thing, turn away now or forever be scarred by the horrors you are about to witness. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"_**The Greatest Love"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**__**Part II "A Fight Between Friends"**_

It was over. The Bohrok-Kal had been defeated, and Lewa was finally able to put the past behind him. He had been spending many a day with his newfound love—Onua. It seemed the two were inseparable now. The only time they were apart was when they had to defend their own villages from some natural disaster as well as when nightfall came around, though they made sure to find one another after each event.

The inhabitants of the island of Mata Nui were in celebration after the defeat, but none more so than the Earth and Air Toa. They had finally gotten rid of Nuhvok-Kal and things could finally be somewhat normal for them, seeing as they didn't have to fear him returning for the emerald Toa any longer.

All was well and good for a few weeks after the defeat, until Ta-Koro came under attack by an unknown enemy that is. At the same time, Ga-Koro had been assaulted as well. The two villages survived, however, for once the invaders—known as Rahkshi—had defeated the Koro's protector they simply left. Shortly after Tahu's and Gali's skirmishes with these new foes, Kopaka and Pohatu had similar encounters, the lizard-like creatures crushing the Toa then moving on.

It seemed that there were only two enemies for only a green Rahkshi with poison coursing through its staff and a black one radiating power through its entire being had been causing the damage. Their names: Lerahk and Vorahk. Four of the Toa Nuva had a confrontation with one of the two and now it seemed it was Lewa and Onua's turn, but this time the enemies struck together.

While on their way from the underground village of Onu-Koro to the tree-top heights of Le-Koro, the twin suns just beginning to set on the horizon, both villages' protectors had been ambushed. Before they could pass into the jungle lining the mountains and rolling hills surrounding the Mangai Volcano, the Rahkshi had appeared and forced the Toa apart so that they would have to fight separately. The raven-colored lizard had immediately taken a liking to the lime-eyed Toa and forced him further into the forest while the master of poison pushed the ebony Toa back up the earthen hills.

"Lewa, look out!" Onua cried just before the Air Toa was kicked into a tree; the warning could barely be heard with the distance that was now between them. The force of the collision sent Lewa crashing into the wood, fragments flying all around as he then bounced off it and onto the forest floor. The emerald one lay unmoving. "No!" the elder Toa ran toward his fallen love, but was stopped as Lerahk appeared before him, staff at the ready. "Get out of my way." The Toa growled low in his throat.

The Rahkshi taunted him with a grin. "You know, I'd rather not."

The Toa of Earth steeled his gaze and knocked the Staff of Poison away with a quake breaker before summoning a column of dirt to knock the lizard aside, sending him sliding along the ground for a few feet. The jade-eyed Toa quickly dashed for the unconscious one, but was stopped by Lerahk's staff being thrown directly in his path. He jumped back as the ground before him began to blacken and decay, toxic substances spreading through it. He backed up a bit more as the pool of death neared only to find an arm wrap around his neck from behind.

With his back pressed against the Rahkshi's front, Onua's hands shot up to try and pry the appendage away as it slowly left him without air to breath. His strength was more than enough to overpower the other and once he had the lizard was thrown over his head, screeching angrily. The Toa used the body as a stepping stone to cross the now swampy-looking area and ran for the jungle as Vorahk leisurely approached the motionless Toa of Air.

The expanse of their separation was too great though. The ebony Toa cried out, knowing he couldn't reach him in time. "_Lewa_!"

Lime-kissed orbs snapped open and an air katana was brought up to defend against Vorahk's downward strike, but Lewa winced as pain began to flare through his back and left shoulder. 'I can't lift my arm.' He thought grimly. There was no way he could win against a Rahkshi with only one arm.

With a grin lining his lips, Vorahk noticed the Toa's distress along with a motionless appendage and put the pieces together in his head. "What's the matter little Toa? Does your arm hurt? Here, let me check." With his staff still pushing against the other's weapon, the Rahkshi laughed and raised his foot. Lewa's eyes widened and he gave a shout of pain as the black reptile's foot smashed down on his broken arm.

"No!" Onua pushed harder—he was almost there—but as he reached the tree-line he was tackled, Lerahk's poison staff coming to rest in the ground on either side of his neck. Jade eyes widened as the earth began to rot around him and was forced to stay still less he be cut by the weapon.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." The green reptile hissed, standing beside the downed one with a hand holding his staff. The Earth Toa gulped, a hint of fear in his eyes. 

A strong blast of wind knocked the black Rahkshi back a few feet and allowed the emerald Toa to shakily get to his feet, clutching his shoulder tightly. He spared a glance over at Onua and saw that there was no way the elder Toa could get to him now, but he let out a breath and told himself not to give up—that he couldn't give up.

Vorahk stood with a snarl and jumped forward only for another wind to sweep him up and leave him to plummet to the ground from the great height of the canopy. The lizard grabbed onto a branch as he fell, however, and pulled himself up into the foliage, disappearing into the closely packed leaves and large patches of shadow. Lewa stood at the ready, eyes darting back and forth to try and find the creature's hiding spot. As he looked to the left he was kicked from the right and into another tree. He clutched at the bark to hold himself upright as the world spun before his eyes. The Rahkshi dropped down beside him and wrapped his hand around the Toa's neck, pushing him up against the tree trunk. The younger choked as he tried to pry the appendage away with his one good arm. He lashed out with his legs, but found his energy slipping as the creature's staff ran down his chest, over a hip and across a thigh. He hung limp in the other's hold.

"Don't worry little Toa, I won't hurt you . . .much." Vorahk hissed in delight. His grip loosened, but Lewa could barely lift his head let alone get away. He stared fearfully into red-orange eyes. The raven-colored lizard reached a hand toward Lewa's face and roughly caressed his cheek, the unwanted touch sparking something within those normally cheerful eyes. The locked away memories of Nuhvok-Kal and what he'd done came back to haunt him and he was suddenly back in that cold, uncaring cell.

Rivulets of crystal blue leaked into angered lime green orbs and the Air Toa struck with what seemed to be another's strength. His palm flew forward and connected square with the Rahkshi's chest, the blow coupled with a blast of wind and what could've been a few shards of something else. Vorahk flew back a good twelve feet and staggered slightly, hand reaching for something that had imbedded itself in his shoulder. He ripped it free with a hiss and stared at it uncertainly. It was an icicle. Before he could even begin to wonder where this ice had come from, his Staff of Absorption was knocked from his grasp and a solid punch met with his jaw followed by a knee to his stomach. A strong whirlwind then lifted him off the ground and swung him into various branches, splinters and chunks of bark raining down from wherever he hit. When he was finally lying back on the dirt he let out a distressed groan.

Lerahk growled from where he had stood watching the whole thing. "Vorahk, you idiot! How could you let that Toa get the better of you?" Completely forgetting about Onua, the poison-Rahkshi grabbed his staff and ran toward his beaten brother. He hissed angrily at Lewa and wanted to attack, but the Earth Toa got to his feet and hurriedly ran over. The Makuta son decided to instead disappear with his brother.

Jade-hued eyes looked on worriedly, not quite believing what they'd just witnessed. "Lewa?" the ebony Toa asked as he slowly stepped toward the other from behind. He placed a reassuring hand on a shaking shoulder and came around so that they were face to face. Mixing with the crimson light of the sun's final rays was a bloody tear making its way out of an unfocused lime green eye.

Pure sorrow seized the elder Toa's heart. "They say that if your tears are of blood, your soul is crying." The Air Toa lifted his head to look at him. "Lewa, I'm so sorry." Onua embraced his love's frail form and he collapsed in his arms, legs no longer able to hold his weight. The Toa of Earth sunk to his knees after him with the other sobbing into his chest, memories once again fresh in his mind. Onua rubbed his back soothingly, whispering assurances in his ear. "Don't worry, we'll get through this, just please, no more tears. I hate seeing sorrow in your beautiful eyes."

The emerald one sniffled. "I'm sorry," was his soft response as he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck where he could breath in his earthen scent, a thing he knew to be his and his alone. It brought him comfort and a sense of safety he couldn't even begin to describe. He clung to his love like there was no tomorrow, though he could only wrap one arm around him.

Onua smiled and hugged Lewa tighter. "There's no need to be. Now come on. Let's get you home." The Toa of Air nodded and reluctantly pulled away so that the ebony Toa could maneuver his weakened body into his arms. He was then lifted off the ground like he weighed nothing and carried through the jungle to his tree-top village home, broken appendage carefully cradled in his lap.

After stepping off the lift and onto one of the many platforms that made up the base of Le-Koro, the two Toa were immediately bombarded by questions from concerned matoran in one continuing string of tree-speak. The Earth Toa couldn't understand a thing of what was being said and stood there with a confused expression, which caused the love of his life to let out a melodious laugh, something he was grateful to hear again. Lewa told the group that he was fine and not to worry then ushered them forward, saying that they were making the elder one nervous. The group happily complied and went back to their tasks. Matau chuckled and smiled knowingly as Onua walked past his hut before going back to the letter he'd been writing with a sigh of longing.

Once within the Air Toa's hut, the ebony one shut the door and gently placed Lewa upon his bed, the room's lightstones illuminating his way through the darkness, though he didn't necessarily need them. Twin full moons were on the rise now that the suns had fully set and their white light made the shadows all the more darker, but the emerald Toa wouldn't be afraid, not as long as his love was there.

After pulling out the things he'd need for Lewa's arm, Onua turned back to him and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could start by the younger one's plea.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" The emerald Toa had his head downcast, hidden in a strip of darkness.

The Toa of Earth frowned. Could he leave his village unprotected through the night? "But, w—"

"Please." his voice sounded more urgent now; their eyes locked, a flicker of fear ghosting through lime-hued depths.

Onua just couldn't bring himself to say no. He walked over and drew the other into an embrace, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as he did so. "Okay, whatever you want." He whispered and received a grateful smile in return. With a small exhale, he sat on the bed and proceeded to tend to his partner's arm. Onu-Koro could survive the night without him, so long as the Rahkshi weren't up for exacting revenge anyway. He prayed to Mata Nui that they weren't.

The broken appendage was wrapped and held aloft in a sling, the movement causing a stray tear to fall from Lewa's eye, but the ebony Toa made sure to kiss it and any others away. A faint blush spread across emerald cheeks, the feelings the gesture elicited making his body heat up. He turned his head and allowed for their lips to join eagerly. With a light pull, Onua was then leaning over his love as he lay back on the bed. They both pulled apart with a smile.

"Thank you, for everything." A tired nod was his reply. Nuhvok-Kal was once again forcibly locked away in the back of the Air Toa's head, mind's eye now seeing nothing but the love his fellow Toa held for him. That was all he needed. He fell asleep wrapped comfortably in Onua's arms, the scent of earth surrounding him and the shadows no longer planting fear in his heart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade-colored orbs held quite a bit of merriment as he shook his partner awake. He'd had the best sleep ever and woke up to the most beautiful sight on Mata Nui after all. "Lewa, if you don't get up already we're going to be late for the meeting Tahu called." A groan and a slight twitch of the leg was his only answer. Onua sighed deeply, but an idea soon came to him. He leaned over and began trailing hot kisses down an exposed neck, across a shoulder, and along an uninjured arm. At the end of his trek each emerald finger received a smooch of its own.

Lewa giggled happily and sat up, a light peck on the lips being his reward. "Fine, fine. I'm up, I'm up." He smiled.

"Good. Now come on. You know how Tahu gets when you're late." The Toa of Earth took the other's hand and led him from the hut right into a group of whispering matoran that didn't seem to notice them.

"I told you Toa Onua spent the long-night here. And you didn't true-believe me."

A burst of laughter. "They're perfect heart-friends."

The emerald Toa stifled a giggle as Onua looked away with a light blush staining his cheeks. The younger Toa bent down and whispered his take into the throng. "I think they're more than just heart-friends little ones." At hearing that voice, each Le-matoran jumped and turned frantically.

Tamaru scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Toa Lewa! What a sneak-surprise. Um, bye!" and with that, each was gone, scattered across Le-Koro. The Air Toa's laughter followed their departure and he stood, eyeing the confused look on his love's face.

"'Heart-friends'? What's that? And what's more than that?" the elder looked on quizzically.

Lewa simply grinned back. "It means 'close best friends'," he traced a finger under an ebony chin, "but don't you think we're a little more than that now?"

Onua smirked. "I guess so." He brought his love in for a searing lip-lock, a display that caused all the hidden matoran to gasp and grin gleefully, happy that their Toa hero had found someone to love. They hadn't been sure about it until now.

When the two Toa finally broke for air, they hurriedly ran from the village knowing that they were now definitely late for the meeting, a first for Onua, but he didn't mind one bit. They arrived at the Kini Nui a little while later and found their fellow Toa already discussing their current problem—the Rahkshi.

"Tahu, what are we gonna do? These Rahkshi are—Onua! Lewa! You're here!" Pohatu smiled, waving over the other two. "We figured our little air-head would be late, but never thought you would be too Onua." The Toa of Stone laughed, slapping his friend on the back as their circle opened for them. Lewa pouted cutely and was about to retort, but a calming arm wrapped around his waist and told him to let it go.

Tahu turned to regard the two late arrivals; however, he stopped cold when he saw that ebony arm curled around an emerald abdomen. The Earth Toa noticed the heated stare and decided it'd be best to keep his hands to himself.

"What took you two so long? And what happened to your arm Lewa?" the Fire Toa questioned, annoyance clear in his tone.

"We lost track of time is all and yesterday we were attacked by the Rahkshi. Lewa's arm was injured in the battle." Onua answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

The eldest Toa growled low in his throat, but quickly changed his demeanor to that of someone who could care less, an action that raised a few eyebrows, though no one voiced anything. "Well then, let's get back to our discussion."

Pohatu nodded and decided to speak first. "I think we should find out where these things came from and attack their lair. We can't lose if we have the element of surprise right?"

The Toa of Water shook her head knowingly. "I don't think so brother. We don't know how many of these things there really are and if we just go charging in there, who knows what will happen."

"I agree Gali." The ebony one added. "We need to make sure we can actually beat these things before we even _think_ of battling them where they'll have the upper hand."

Kopaka was silent, as usual, but so was Lewa for he was too busy thinking of what he'd done to Vorahk. He'd beaten one, even though he hadn't the slightest idea how.

"I propose we split into groups of three to figure out the best course of action. Gali, Pohatu, and Onua will go inside the Kini Nui and check out Makuta's old lair for evidence that there are more of these beasts while Kopaka, Lewa, and I track down those two Rahkshi and take care of them," was the ruby Toa's order, a barely noticeable smirk lining his lips.

"But—"

"Quiet." Kopaka snapped, cutting off the Air Toa's protest before it could begin.

Lewa abruptly shut his mouth, but his pleading look told Onua everything.

The elder leaned in to whisper in his ear while the others were occupied with Gali's question of whether this was the right thing to do. "I know, but don't worry. If he tries anything, get to Le-Koro as fast as you can. If you're not with them when we meet up, I'll know what happened and where to find you."

The emerald one nodded in understanding, but gave a cry of pain as his bandaged appendage was none too gently poked and prodded by the Toa leader.

Onua slapped the ruby hand away and stepped before his love protectively. "What'd you do that for? I told you his arm was broken." He growled, a sudden feeling of anger growing within him.

"No, you said it was injured. Besides, I was just checking to see if he'd be able to fight. Obviously not." Tahu replied, clearly not caring about his injured comrade.

"You're right; he can't. You shouldn't take him with you in this condition. I'll take his place on your team." The ebony Toa suggested; anything to keep Tahu away from Lewa. Something just wasn't right about him.

The Toa of Fire merely smirked, however. "True, but he's young. He will heal fast. Besides, the others will need your eyesight in the dark." He shrugged. "At least he can still run."

"How is that suppose to keep him from getting hurt? He's not able to fly now." Jade eyes tried to reason.

Crimson orbs in turn narrowed. "He's not a little kid anymore Onua. Why don't you stop babying him all the time? Maybe then he'll finally act like a _real_ Toa."

He couldn't hold back any longer. A small spark of pain shot through his lower right leg and he finally lost it. The Earth Toa—normally so shy and caring—tackled Tahu to the ground and raised his fist to deliver a powerful blow, but Pohatu grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Onua, what are you doing? Clam down!" Gali, always the voice of reason, exclaimed. "We're not supposed to be fighting each other like this!"

Tahu grunted. "Gali, you and Pohatu leave this place. We four need to discuss something of no importance to you two." he ordered, smoldering eyes never leaving the angered ones above him.

The Water Toa knit her brows together. "No, Tahu, no! I won't allow you to hurt Onua or Onua to hurt you. We have to work together to—"

"_Leave_! That is an order!"

Gali's eyes widened and she looked to the ground, the tone used defeating her more than anything else. "Yes Tahu." She said in a small voice and left the clearing, hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs. The Stone Toa hesitated for a moment, looking over the two on the ground and the silent onlookers. He wanted to speak, but immediately thought better of it and followed after the female.

Once they had gone, the ebony Toa's fist flew forward; however, it hit only the dirt beside the other's head. "I don't baby him and he _is_ a real Toa. A better one than you'll ever be." He growled out.

Tahu sneered. "I seriously doubt that." His fist connected with the slightly larger one's stomach before maneuvering so that he could kick him off. The Earth Toa slid backward a few feet before hitting what seemed to be a wall of air, which effectively stopped him from crashing into the surrounding trees. Lewa then ran over to him worriedly.

"Onua, don't do this please. Let's just go." The emerald one implored, helping the other to his feet, but his love shook his head.

"No. I won't stand for what he said about you." The Earth Toa shook off the helping hands and stepped forward, sights set on the one readying his twin magma swords.

"But—" It was too late. The ebony one had already charged ahead, quake breakers roaring.

A cold, harsh voice finally decided to speak up. "Enough!" and using only a fraction of his power, the two feuding Toa were frozen in mid-dash. The Toa of Air looked over at his icy brother in surprise, but the elder just shrugged. "They needed to cool down."

Lewa frowned and looked upon the iced display with grief-filled eyes. "What's happening to us Kopaka? It's like everything's falling apart."

The snowy Toa let out a small sigh and walked over to his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Something's wrong with Tahu, not the rest of us. Just stay strong and we'll keep our unity. Don't worry."

The younger nodded. He had to stay strong, for Mata Nui's sake. "So what now then?" he asked, gesturing to the two ice sculptures. However, as he did so, the Toa of Fire broke free with a shower of half-melted icy fragments. He assessed the situation and snarled at Kopaka.

"Give him to me." Tahu demanded, but the other hadn't the slightest idea of what he was trying to get at.

"'Him'?" the Ice Toa murmured. He at first thought it to be Onua, but with the way the eldest Toa was now ignoring the still frozen one, that ruled him out and left only one other. Pools of ice narrowed. "Lewa, go to Le-Koro—now. I think he's finally lost his mind."

The emerald one hesitated for a second, but once he noticed those crimson, hunger-filled eyes, he took off as fast as his legs could carry him, stumbling as he went. Oh how he hated not being able to fly. The Fire Toa let out a roar at his departure and made to follow only to find himself caught in a bear hug as Onua was released from his prison.

"Something's wrong with him and we have to find a way to cure whatever it is." Kopaka stated as he ran over.

The Earth Toa didn't question it and simply tightened his hold. A jolt of something like electricity caused his body to release his captive without his mind's consent, however, and the ruby-tinted Toa sprinted after Lewa after knocking the Toa of Ice out of the way with the blast of an unseen element.

The downed Toa recovered quickly and raced after their supposed leader. Since when did he attack with anything other than fire? This was the question running through both their minds as they tried to catch up with the deranged Toa.

Dark clouds appeared in the sky as they went, as if the heavens weren't happy with this turn of events. It was now just past midday and yet it was black as night. Someone was pissed alright. The strange weather wasn't lost on the Toa and served to push them harder on their mission. As they reached the hidden village in the trees, a flash of orange lit the darkened sky and a hut—Lewa's hut—was set ablaze.

"No." Onua's jade-hued orbs widened with his whisper as he ran toward Le-Koro's lift. Kopaka joined him inside and the lever was hurriedly pulled, taking them to the first level of platforms, which was where the fire was. They ran over to the burning hut and were met by Tamaru and Kongu, who explained that Tahu had knocked everyone aside and pulled the Toa of Air into the hut by his injured arm. He had then lit it up with something other than the flames he was supposed to command so that no one would be able to enter.

"I'll put it out." The Ice Toa replied determinedly, but the ebony one decided he couldn't wait that long. He stared worriedly at the inferno for a only a second longer before grabbing the other Toa's shield and running through the doorway as fast of he could, the stolen armor held before him as protection from the flames. "Onua, wait!" the snowy one ordered, but it was too late; the Toa of Earth had disappeared into the blaze.

xXx

"T—Tahu, that hurts! Stop it!" Lewa cried, trying to pull his arm from the other's grasp. "Why are you doing this?"

The Toa of Fire snarled and forced the emerald one's face to come within centimeters of his own. "Because you belong to me whet—"

"Leave him alone Tahu!" another voice called above the roar of the flames.

Crimson orbs narrowed and turned to the entrance of the hut with a growl. "You! I should've taken care of you when I had the chance."

"I guess you should've." The ebony Toa smirked, placing Kopaka's shield on his back.

The Air Toa smiled, thankful that Onua had come for him. He soon found himself thrown atop his bed and even further away from his love, however.

"Let's just get this over with then. I'll show you what happens when you take things that are mine." The ruby one threatened as he produced his magma swords.

A piece of the roof caved in on the other side of the hut, burning embers igniting more of the wooden objects within—trinkets, carvings, as well as the floor.

The Earth Toa brought out his quake breakers. "Let's see you try." And with a battle cry, their weapons clashed, neither heeding the danger zone they were fighting within. The fire was consuming everything too fast and the outside help couldn't stop it all in time, nor could Lewa. His wind would only feed the flames, but he also used it to keep his friends from hurting each other.

"Onua, Tahu, stop!" the emerald one used a blast of air to keep the two apart. "We have to ge—" he coughed, inhaling smoke. His vision was getting blurry, but the ceiling caving in and a dark form rushing over could still be made out. Strong arms surrounded him—offering protection—and were gladly accepted. The hut collapsed all around them.

Kopaka's eyes widened as he saw the structure fall, a word of denial passing his lips. He had been trying to ice it down, but every time he did the inferno would only burn brighter. He watched in horror as the hut was consumed along with his fellow Toa. Matoran finally appeared with buckets of water to put out the blaze, but the damage had already been done. Three of the six Toa of Mata Nui were . . .lost?

"Look! Something's sneak-moving under there!" a matoran shouted hopefully.

"What?" The Toa of Ice quickly ran over to the stirring site, dug through the steaming debris, and breathed a sigh of relief. Blackened wood slid from the snow white shield adorning Onua's back as he shifted, pulling the bundle in his arms closer—coughing. Various burns, cuts, and scrapes adorned his arms, legs and lower back, but other than that he seemed fine. The icy-eyed Toa looked him over with concern. "Onua, are you all right?'

The Toa of Earth groaned as his coughs subsided. "So long as Lewa is, I'll be." He croaked out, unfocused eyes searching the emerald form underneath him as he sat up.

Kopaka joined in the investigation and was happy to find that the Air Toa was mostly untouched, save for a scorch or two on his armor. He'd been saved just in time it seemed. The elder brushed away a few flakes of ash that had chosen to mar Lewa's face and sighed. As he did so, the ebony one's consciousness gave out and he fell forward, but was caught by the Ice Toa before he could squish his love. He was placed gently beside the emerald beauty. 'Thank Mata Nui they're both safe, but what about Tahu?' the snowy Toa looked around the remains of the structure for any sign of movement.

"RAHHHH!" A figure that was Tahu—though at the same time wasn't—emerged from the blackened fragments of the hut, throwing debris from its form. It growled and hissed angrily when it noticed Kopaka with his icy eyes widened in shock.

"Toa Kopaka, what is that thing?" the matoran around him cried.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we're about to find out. Run!" A blast of energy was sent toward the Toa of Ice. He ducked and grabbed his shield from Onua's back before standing to face the monster. "What—_who_ are you?" he demanded to know.

The thing let out a metallic-sounding laugh. "I'm definitely not Tahu, that's for sure."

"Who are you?" Kopaka growled, pulling out his ice blade.

"You will know in due time. All I want right now is what's mine." He sounded cold and unfeeling—uncaring.

The snowy Toa knew that voice, but couldn't quite place his finger on whom it belonged to. "And what exactly is 'yours'?"

There was a smirk from twisted lips that were made from two different creatures. "Your little friend. That delicious little Toa of Air."

Iced over eyes narrowed angrily. "You want Lewa?"

"Exactly. He belongs to me." There was a chuckle from the creature, its body shifting as it stood taller, parts seemingly melting off.

"Lewa doesn't belong to anyone, let alone you!" was Kopaka's comeback. That voice was beginning to grate on his nerves.

The other shook its malformed head. "That's where you're wrong. He _does_ belong to me and will _forever_ belong to me."

"He doesn't even know you!" snarled the Toa, just itching to kick this guy's ass.

"Wrong again! He knows me very well." The thing suddenly transformed and took a different shape. A grin lined his cold, metallic lips. "Remember me now?"

Oh yes, he remembered. He remembered perfectly. "Nuhvok-Kal . . .But how? We destroyed you." This couldn't be true. Lewa wouldn't be able to go through it again.

"True. I just took this shape so that you would remember me. _This_ is my new form." He changed again, but this time he became much bigger. Two large black horns protruded from both sides of his head, a solid red faceplate replaced his silver one, eyes much like Lewa's became onyx pools of darkness, and his body was turned a dark ruby. Red hands held shields that were a mix between gravity and electricity—his feet the same color—while black arms and legs completed him. Pearly white fangs shone from behind upturned lips. "Just call me Nuhvok Emperor."

Kopaka stared with wide eyes, but showed no fear. Fear wasn't part of his vocabulary. Instead he moved to stand his ground in front of Lewa and Onua.

"You know, it's not nice to corner someone weaker than you!" A voice all of a sudden called out from the surrounding jungle canopy.

"What? Weaker?" the Ice Toa's eye could've twitched. "I am not weaker than this thing! Show yourself, whoever you are!" he yelled, not liking what he had been called.

"You sure? Cause you don't look all that powerful." The voice replied with a light laugh.

The snowy one couldn't let it get to him. He didn't allow the anger to show on his face, but he couldn't keep it out of his voice. "Why you—Show yourself!"

"As you wish." A figure hidden in the darkness of the trees jumped from a branch and in between the two opponents with his back to Kopaka. "Here I am."

Nuhvok Emperor let out an annoyed hiss. "Who are you? Another Toa?"

"Sure. That's exactly what I am." The new arrival answered, weapons appearing in his hands.

Kopaka tried to get a better look at the figure in front of him, but couldn't quite make him out in the darkness brought by the blackened clouds. The only thing he knew for sure was that the other wore a dark green Miru and held a magma sword in one hand, but some other weapon in the other.

"Who—?" the Toa of Ice tried to ask, but the battle had begun.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Revised Wednesday, December 20, 2006: **I locked myself in my room and banned myself from the internet for a few days just to get myself to finish this chapter and well, I finished it. Yay! There are some new and altered scenes and I basically changed most of it. It's so much better now. I love it and I hope you do too! Now only two more chapters to go. Hehe. X3_


	3. Brothers In Arms

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except my OC's Nuhvok Emperor and Lehu Nuva. They're mine. The rest belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains mention of rape as well as yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If that kind of thing offends you, what are you doing here? oO

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**"The Greatest Love"  
By: Green Devil  
Part III "Brothers in Arms"**_

"Who—?" the Toa of Ice tried to ask, but the battle had begun.

The strange Toa charged at Nuhvok Emperor, weapons drawn, and brought them down only to strike nothing but the wooden platform they stood upon. The creature had jumped away just in time, much to the Toa's dismay, and landed with a shake of the floor. He stood the height of two Toa stacked atop one another with thick and heavy body parts, so wouldn't be very mobile for long though. The newcomer quickly dodged the electricity shot at him, but was slammed into the floor by the gravity that accompanied it. The wood splintered and broke with the force of the impact, however, a strong gust of wind saved him from falling through and into the swamp below.

Kopaka could now see that the sword in the Toa's other hand was an air katana, which made him wonder. 'Who is this guy and how can he wield two different swords? And how is it that he looks so much like Lewa?' he thought as his icy eyes watched the battle, looking for an opening in which he could jump in.

While the other two battled, more of the stranger's features became clear in dark brought on by the angered sky. He had a green body, orange arms, red hands, a light green right leg, an orange left leg, red feet, a dark green Miru Nuva, and blood red eyes. His silver armor, as well as body, was covered in scratches meaning he had seen many battles, the most noticeable of which being the three running diagonally to the left across his mask.

"You can not hope to defeat me Toa. If six could not, how could one?" Nuhvok Emperor asked conceitedly, chuckling in his metallic voice.

The stranger let a smirk come to his lips. "I may be one, but my powers exceed that of a regular Toa."

"And he'll have my help as well." The Toa of Ice added as he came to stand beside his fellow Toa.

The other regarded him uncertainly. "I don't need your help you know."

"And I don't need yours," was the milky one's cold counter.

A grin formed the lips of the multicolored Toa. "Why did I see you shaking in fear when that thing transformed then?"

Iced orbs narrowed with a twitch. "I'm not afraid of anything, let alone that." He growled in reply.

"Good to hear. What's your name?" the stranger asked, gaze locked on the monstrosity eyeing him carefully and listening to their conversation intently.

The Ice Toa followed his line of sight after getting his fill of looking the other over. "Kopaka. Yours?"

"Lehu," was the simple answer. He sharpened his blades on each other anxiously. The other wanted to know more though and asked if he controlled an element, to which the response was, "Two actually: fire and air."

Kopaka was bewildered by this. "How can you control two completely different elements?"

Lehu simply shrugged. "I don't know, I just can. I'm not multicolored for nothing." He winked. "I'm a Mix, the last of my race."

By this point, Nuhvok Emperor had heard his fill. He stomped on the floor to grab the attention of the Toa. "Enough talk! Let's get on with it!" he roared, annoyance clear in his tone.

Lehu didn't bother hiding his eager grin. "Fine. Let's." He ran at the giant monster, weapons ready to strike. Kopaka did the same and together they assaulted the creature.

xXx

Jostled awake by the shaking of the platform beneath him, Lewa groaned and carefully sat up, letting out a few coughs as he did so. "Ugh." His sight then fell on the one laying beside him. "Onua, are you alright?" he shook the ebony Toa gently, worry clearly evident on his features. He'd been saved by him; that much he could remember.

The Toa of Earth mumbled something incoherent, but did not awaken.

"Onua, wake up. Wake—Huh?" Lime-kissed orbs drifted over to find a battle taking place only a few yards away from him. Helping the Ice Toa was another that seemed to be very familiar. "Who's . . ." Lewa gasped in realization. "Is that . . .Lehu? Lehu!"

A voice calling his name distracted the newcomer from the fight and he ended up getting thrown into an abandoned hut, the wood collapsing on top of him. Kopaka only shook his head and continued fighting; knowing the other was fine.

Lehu quickly withdrew himself from the debris and searched around frantically for the one who had called his name. 'I know that voice.' His eyes then landed on two darkened silhouettes not very far away from the combat. 'And I didn't notice them before _how_?' The multicolored Toa squinted through the darkness to try and make out who the two figures were and though he had no idea who the darker shadow was, he felt tears well up in his eyes as he realized who the other must be. He had finally found him. "Lewa!" the Mix began running toward the Air Toa, but was stopped as Nuhvok Emperor slammed him into the ground then sent an electric shock through his body, causing the Toa to cry out in pain.

"Lehu, no!" the emerald one ran over only to find himself floating away from the ground and toward Nuhvok. Before the creature could grab the Toa, however, he was frozen by Kopaka's power, the effort taking quite a bit out of him. This caused the creature to loose his control over the gravity surrounding Lewa, leaving him to plummet to the platform below. With his arm broken though, the Toa of Air was unable to fly and, at the moment, was too scared to summon up enough concentration to activate his mask or call a gust to his aid.

After seeing his friend fall—sure to go straight through the wooden platform—Kopaka hurriedly jumped up, took him into his arms, and carefully set him down, saving him from an untimely death.

"Lewa, I need you to take Onua and get away from here. Head to Onu-Koro through the tunnels and wait for me there. Get Onua to the healer and don't go anywhere else." The snowy Toa ordered urgently.

"But what about—" the younger tried to retort, but was quickly cut off.

"That other Toa?" the icy one finished and gave a shrug. "Don't worry about him. He seems to be able to take care of himself. You need not worry, I believe he is one of us."

The emerald Toa nodded. "Yes but, you don't understand. He's—"

Kopaka cut him off once again. "Enough of this." The sound of cracking ice was heard. "You have to get away from here Lewa. That . . ._thing_ is after you." The elder chose his words carefully, not wanting to reveal that the creature was Nuhvok-Kal back from the dead. It would only lead to more trouble.

The lime-eyed one sighed sadly. "Okay but, please don't let Lehu get hurt. He's all I have left." Lewa ran back over to Onua and, using his Miru Nuva, lifted him into the air since there was no way he could carry him. He didn't have the strength to hold him up for long though, so he had to hurry if he wanted to make it to Onu-Koro without collapsing.

Once the Earth and Air Toa were gone, Kopaka helped Lehu to his feet while keeping a cautious eye on Nuhvok Emperor; the ice wouldn't hold him for much longer.

"Lewa knew your name and you knew his. How is that?" icy eyes held suspicion as he glanced at the multicolored Toa.

"That information's private. Why do you want to know anyway?" the Mix replied, raising a wary eyebrow.

The milky one let out a small, frustrated growl. "I just want to know how you know him."

"What's it to you? You his boyfriend or something?" Lehu questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well no, but I know someone who is, which is no concern of yours." Kopaka replied with a slight blush. It was true that the Air Toa appealed to him, but that was something everyone who came in contact with him felt. Lewa had a way of attracting the attention of even the most cold-hearted villain with his playful nature, very likable attitude, and exotic look.

The sound of ice shattering followed by a loud roar brought them back to the fight at hand.

Nuhvok Emperor looked around, head darting every-which-way. Another bellow escaped his throat as he realized Lewa had gotten away. "Damn you Ice Toa! You will pay for this!" he yelled, anger overtaking his being. Backslapping Lehu across the platform, he grabbed Kopaka in his giant hand and sent a shock of electricity throughout his body. "Lewa is mine and mine alone!"

The multicolored Toa stood, glaring at the menacing giant. "You wish!"

Blackened orbs filled with mirth as the creature chuckled darkly. "I was his first, so I reserve the right to claim him as I see fit."

The crimson-eyed glare fell and was replaced with one of shock. "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? We had a little fun together a few weeks back. He was a little shy at first, but he eventually got into it." Nuhvok smirked smugly.

The Mix slowly shook his head, disbelief written clearly on his face. "That can't be."

Kopaka snarled. "You liar! You raped him you bastard!" With a blast of wintry air he channeled the last of his power into the hand that held him—through all of Nuhvok Emperor's body—and froze him on the inside as well as out.

"No! Not this agai—" the giant's cry was cut short as he was frozen solid with the Toa of Ice still gripped tightly in his hand, but with no power left to break himself free.

"L—Lehu! Snap out of it and help me!" the Toa Nuva called.

The Mix was torn. That was something he hadn't been expecting. "Was he really . . .with Lewa?"

Ice-hued eyes narrowed. "Didn't you hear what I said? He raped him damn it! Now get me down from here!" he had lost his cool and was having a hard time getting it back.

Lehu's eyes widened. "He . . .did that to him? Lewa . . ." Blood red eyes ignited with rage. "You're dead!" he hissed dangerously. Fire swirled around his weapons and if he wasn't encased in ice, Nuhvok Emperor's eyes would've widened in fear.

Utilizing his control over the air, the multicolored Toa propelled himself up to where Kopaka was held and quickly sliced him free, but left him to fall to the planking below as he set his sights on the creature's frozen stare. He ran across giant shoulders and toward his head, swords poised for his strike. Bringing his blades swiftly across the monster's neck, he made sure that the creature would never be able to speak again. Lehu then jumped from the now rapidly falling body and landed on the platform while Nuhvok sailed off of it and crashed into the swampy ground below, his body shattering into icy blocks upon impact.

Kopaka quickly ran over to the other Toa. "Are you okay?"

The newcomer shook his head to rid his mind of the rage he felt toward the now dead Nuhvok Emperor and looked toward the snowy one. "I'm fine. Now come on. We have to join up with Lewa—quickly. I fear that he has almost run out of power."

The Toa Nuva nodded and the two began running toward Onu-Koro, the Ice Toa leading the way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Huh? What happened to Toa Onua?" the Onu-matoran healer asked as Kopaka walked into the clinic, the unconscious Toa of Earth riding on his back.

"He was caught in a burning hut over in Le-Koro. I'm not sure if any of his injuries are serious, but either way, he needs to be fixed up." The Ice Toa replied while following the matoran to an unoccupied room.

"Okay then. Just lay him on his stomach and he'll be as good as new in no time." The elder did as told then left the room to leave the healer to his work. Once outside the large clinic, he knelt down beside the two Toa sitting against the wall of the building. He briefly wondered why they hadn't followed him inside, but dismissed the question in favor of a more important one. "How's he doing?" he asked Lehu while gesturing to the Toa leaning against his shoulder, sleeping soundly.

"He's fine, just tired." The multicolored Toa replied with a sigh.

Kopaka nodded in understanding. "He's been through a lot." He took a seat next to Lewa's slumbering form then looked to the other with a questioning glance. "Just what are you to him? I see you being so affectionate and yet, it doesn't seem like you're lovers."

Crimson eyes widened and a laugh bubbled forth. "Lovers? Oh no, we're nothing like that. He's my little brother."

"Ah. I was wondering why you two looked so much alike, but how? The rest of us have no family—at least none that we can remember. How is it that Lewa has a brother? Where have you been all this time? Why come here now?" was the milky one's barrage of questions.

"I guess him and me share such a strong bond that he was able to recall who I was." The Mix gave a shrug. "As for everything else, it's all very complicated you see."

"Why now though? Why not sooner?" Kopaka insisted on knowing.

Lehu looked down at Lewa's relaxed face with a frown. "I just . . .It felt like he needed me. I actually meant to arrive here earlier, but I kinda got lost." He blushed lightly.

The Toa of Ice blinked then let out a light chuckle. A small smile then came to his lips as the Air Toa unconsciously snuggled deeper into his brother's embrace and sighed in content as he found a comfortable spot.

The next hour was spent in silence as they waited for the healer to finish with Onua. Once he was done, Kopaka walked back into the sterile Onu-Koro clinic to check on the Toa of Earth. The miners were always getting hurt or sick from breathing in the dust of their workplace, so the health center was a necessity. The healers in the other Koros never got as many patients, so just worked out of their huts.

"He's all fixed up and should be up and about by tomorrow morning Toa of Ice. By the way, does Toa Lewa need anything? I was told by another that his arm was in a sling." The Onu-matoran healer asked as he put away the few things he'd taken out for the treatment.

"That won't be necessary. He's already been checked." The Toa replied, looking Onua over. Bandages covered his abdomen and parts of his arms and legs thanks to the various burns he received from the fire.

The matoran nodded. "Alright then. I have other things to attend to so I'll be back to check on him later. Why don't you take Lewa and that other Toa and get a room at the hotel so that you can all rest?"

Kopaka didn't reply—simply turned and found his way back outside, stopping beside Lehu and his brother. "Come. We are going to stay in the hotel until Onua is feeling better. The healer said he should be up by tomorrow."

"Right." The Mix got to his feet and picked Lewa up in his arms, careful not to disturb him. He followed the Ice Toa across the small stream that ran through the center of Onu-Koro and into the hotel that was situated on the other side. So that none of them would be alone and able to be attacked, the three of them shared a room with two beds; Kopaka slept in his own while Lewa and Lehu took the other. As the two not already sleeping Toa slowly drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber, a single thought ran through each of their minds.

'We all need to have one serious talk with each other tomorrow.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Onua, you're okay!" Lewa cried happily, running up and locking his love in a tight embrace.

The Earth Toa smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Of course I'm okay." His eyes then widened in surprise. "Oh, but your arm. Has it healed already?" he asked, pulling away to examine the appendage.

"It's a little sore, but other than that it's fine. I heal fast." He grinned. A loud cough sounded behind him then and he winced, realizing what he had just done.

"Is there something you're not telling me Lewa?" Lehu questioned his brother, arms crossed over his chest.

The Air Toa frowned and turned to the elder. "Please don't be mad Lehu."

"Lewa, who is he?" Onua asked with a raised eyebrow, giving the multicolored Toa a suspicious glance.

Emerald shoulders sagged and a loud sigh was heard. He hadn't planned to let his sibling know of his and Onua's relationship just like that. He had intended to sit him down and have a nice chat with him about it, not just blurt it out like he had to do now. "Um, Onua, this is my older brother Lehu. Lehu, this is my boyfriend Onua."

"Brother?"

"Boyfriend?" they both cried in unison.

Kopaka shook his head from his spot beside the Mix. 'Looks like it's time for that little talk we need to have.' He stepped in front of Lehu and looked to the Toa of Air. "Let's just start from the beginning. We're going to tell everything, and I mean everything, so that there's no more confusion and no more secrets. We all need to know the whole story." He announced calmly then walked over to the door and locked it so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

And so the tale began. They started at the beginning with them all washing up on the beach and going on their journey to find their masks of power while battling the Rahi, how Lewa had been infected, and then their first encounter with the Makuta. They told of how their time of peace there after was short-lived as a new enemy appeared, the Bohrok, then how Lewa was turned once again, and how the bugs and the Bahrag queens were defeated. Their tale then turned to how they became Toa Nuva, along with their battle with the Bohrok-Kal, and though it was hard for Lewa, he told Lehu about what Nuhvok-Kal had done to him and what the Rahkshi had tried to do. Kopaka then let Lewa know that the beast they had fought was really Nuhvok-Kal, but told him not to worry for Lehu made sure that he wouldn't return. They ended the tale on the note that the Rahkshi were still out there.

"Well Onua, from what I've been told, you've saved my little brother quite a few times and for that I am very grateful. I think you've earned your right to date him." The multicolored one smirked as he looked the Earth Toa in the eye.

Jade orbs shone happily as his lips curved upward in a grin. "Thank you Lehu, and believe me when I say this, I'd gladly give up my life if it would keep Lewa safe."

"Oh, Onua." Lewa's eyes glistened with tears of joy as he hugged his love tightly.

"Don't worry, I believe you." The Mix smiled, happy that his brother had found someone to love. A thought then struck him and he turned his gaze to the Toa of Ice. "What about you Kopaka? Do you have someone that you care for?"

The question had caught him off guard and the icy-eyed Toa actually found himself gaping like fish as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't quite get the lie out. He finally settled for just a small shake of his head before turning away from the group, a barely noticeable flush on his cheeks.

Lewa let out a light laugh. "Aw, come on Kopaka, you can tell us. We swear we won't tell the others."

"There's nothing to tell." The snowy one simply stated and walked over to the door to unlock it, but was stopped before he could do so, a hand pulling him away from the door. "What do you think you're doing Lehu?"

"Wait. Can't you feel that?" the multicolored Toa whispered as he seemingly glared at the door.

Kopaka had no idea what he was talking about, until he felt a cold chill creep down his spine that is. Something was coming, something evil. Something like—

"Lerahk." Lime-hued orbs glared daggers at the new arrival.

"Hello again little Toa of Air. My brother missed you." said Rahkshi smirked, his body seen hanging upside down through the room's only window.

Lewa's look turned to one of disgust. A loud banging then drew everyone's attention back to the entranceway just as the door splintered and gave way to the tremendous force that had been pounding on it. Vorahk stood in the now open doorway, hunger burning in his red-orange eyes.

"A trap?" Lehu wondered, his weapons appearing in his hands.

"An ambush." Kopaka growled in reply while drawing his blade and shield.

Onua's quake breakers roared to life. "This isn't good."

"And it gets worse." Lerahk taunted as he stepped in through the open window. Two other Rahkshi, one white and one red, soon followed him. "Meet my brothers, Kurahk and Turahk."

Vorahk chuckled darkly, a smirk playing across his lips as more Rahkshi appeared beside him, a blue and a brown one. "And there's two more, Panrahk and Guurahk."

"Right. Now that we've been introduced, which one does father want?" Turahk hissed, looking around at the group of Toa.

An olive claw pointed him out. "The Toa of Air."

The ruby Rahkshi's eyes settled on Lewa's form, partially hidden by the Toa of Earth as he stood before him. A grin came to his lips and he hissed in approval. "Yes, I can see one reason why he would want him, but I'm not too sure about the power thing."

"Just leave it Turahk. You know we're to follow his orders without question." Kurahk snarled in reply.

Turahk growled at his brother before stepping toward the emerald Toa. Onua immediately took a fighting stance in front of him, however, as his love summoned his air katana. The Air Toa wasn't really up for a fight, for his arm still pained him, but he couldn't just do nothing—he wouldn't.

Lerahk's loud screech suddenly filled the room and the battle began.

Though they were outnumbered six to four, the Toa all silently vowed not to let them take Lewa, no matter what. Lehu—angry at the hunger-Rahkshi for what he had tried to do to his brother—went straight for Vorahk once the cry had sounded. The room was much too small to use elemental attacks, so they would have to make due with just their weapons, unless . . .

An idea formed in the multicolored Toa's mind and just before he reached Vorahk, he back-flipped away, surprising the obsidian Rahkshi. He signaled the other Toa and grabbed Lewa as Onua ran over to the wall. The lizards advanced slowly, not sure what was going on. The ebony Toa smirked and punched at the wall, the rock crumbling beneath his strength. The four took off through the newly formed doorway, into another room, through its door, and down the hallway. The Rahkshi hissed in anger and quickly gave chase.

The Toa sprinted down the empty hall, Lehu pulling his brother along while the Earth and Ice Toa followed. Once they had made it out of the health clinic and into the open though, they stopped and turned to face the lizard creatures. By leading them outside, they would be able to get away with more things, especially since it was pitch black, save for the spots that were illuminated by light stones. Unfortunately, this would help the Rahkshi as well, but it was a chance they'd have to take.

The village was awfully quiet and devoid of life, which made Onua frown. He could only hope that the Turaga had sensed the danger beforehand and evacuated the Onu-matoran. He didn't even want to think of the other possibilities that could have befallen is charges.

"Scared little Toa? You should be." Turahk hissed into the darkness. He was answered with a blast of fire as it shot right at him. The fear-Rahkshi screeched as the attack singed his arm, for he had been caught off guard.

As the sons of Makuta searched for the Toa in the darkness, Vorahk slunk off on his own, knowing exactly where their prize was hiding. Onua was the only one to notice, however, and promptly took action.

Lewa carefully peeked out from the hut he was situated behind, trying to see through the darkness, but all he got were the specks of illumination that were lightstones used sparingly through the village. As he pulled back, his breath suddenly hitched in his throat and he stood frozen in his spot. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a hot breath of air was felt against his cheek, which was then replaced with the feel of a long, slick reptilian tongue.

The Air Toa shook his head and made a face of disgust, trying to get out of the Rahkshi's grip. "Let me go." He ordered softly, not wanting to draw the attention of the other lizards.

"Now why would I do that?" the smirk could practically be heard in the Rahkshi's reply. He drew the Toa closer and held him tighter.

The lime-eyed one tried his hardest, but Vorahk was much stronger than he was. He couldn't get free. A grunt of pain was then heard and the emerald Toa felt the grip on him loosen before disappearing completely. He jumped forward and readied his weapons, all the while wondering what had happened. His questions were answered as he turned back to face the hunger-Rahkshi, nearly invisible in the darkness. He was met with jade-hued orbs filled with worry.

He let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Onua . . ."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" the ebony Toa placed concerned hands on the other's shoulders while his eyes scanned his body.

The younger Toa shook his head to answer the last question and looked to Vorahk to find that he had been knocked unconscious thanks to Onua. Lewa breathed a small sigh of relief and wrapped his arms about his love. His next words, however, startled the Toa of Earth and only served to worry him further. "I hate this Onua. I hate what's going on. It's not fair. I hate what this has turned me into—a nervous wreck that always needs saving. I hate how weak I've become, but most of all, I hate myself for letting all of this happen in the first place." It was so unlike him. Hate is such a strong word, and for him to use it on himself . . .He was really hurting inside.

An ebony hand gently took hold of the other's chin and tilted his head so that he could look into his eyes. "How could you say that Lewa? This is _not_ your fault. You had nothing to do with any of this. How could you hate yourself?" Onua was really getting worried now. Never had he seen those lime green orbs so lifeless.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were, back when we were happy." And with that, the Toa of Air turned and fled.

"Lewa, wait! Come back!" the Earth Toa was about to run after him, but something stopped him. A metal vice had clamped around his waist, holding him in place. He could feel his strength being drained from his body and all he could do was stand there as Lewa's retreating form got farther and farther away. His vision began to blur and with a final image of the one he loved, he slipped into the throws of unconsciousness, too weak to stay awake any longer.

Vorahk grinned from behind him while pulling back his staff and letting the Toa's body slump to the ground. Taking Onua's energy for his own, the raven-armored Rahkshi took off after Lewa.

xXx

Lehu groaned in pain as he slowly staggered to his feet after being thrown into a pile of mining carts. Five against two just wasn't fair. Kopaka went over and steadied him as the Rahkshi closed in for another attack.

"This is very hard for me to admit, but we can't fight them all at the same time like this. We can't win." The snowy one whispered to the other, not wanting the Rahkshi to overhear and think they were scared for the Toa of Ice definitely was not. He wasn't afraid of anything . . .except . . .death? Love? Losing the one he loved . . .

Turahk smirked while making eye contact with Kopaka, his Staff of Fear immediately spreading its power throughout the Toa's being. Crimson eyes noticed this and their owner growled in anger as he watched the fear manifest in eyes of ice. He jumped at the ruby Rahkshi, causing him to break his hold on the milky-colored Toa and fall backward, Lehu on top. The Toa raised his fist to begin his assault, but he was quickly pulled off, arms pinned to his sides. The Staff of Poison only millimeters from his neck didn't help.

The Ice Toa snarled as he came back to reality, the Rahkshi gathering around the captive Mix. As they were distracted, the Toa focused his energy and shot an elemental blast meant to freeze the creatures. It did its job.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pried the arms away from the multicolored Toa.

"Yes, I'm fine." The Mix carefully eased himself away from Lerahk's staff and breathed a sigh of relief. Crimson locked with ice blue and softened in amazement. Was that actually worry he saw in those endless blue depths? "Um, thanks." He added a bit awkwardly.

Kopaka blinked as if he had just returned to reality and waved the comment away before looking to the ice statues that surrounded them. They were already beginning to shake. "We have to find the others and get away from here." He received a nod of agreement and was followed through the blackened underground city.

xXx

It was so dark—too dark to make anything out—but he kept running. He couldn't afford to stop. The sound of another's footsteps echoed through the tunnel along with his, signaling that there was someone chasing him—someone who wasn't Onua.

Not daring to look back, Lewa continued to stumble down the darkened Onu-Koro mine lit only by a lightstone every ten or so yards. Running wasn't really his forte considering he was quite clumsy on his feet, but with no room for flight he'd have to stay on the ground.

It seemed as if he'd been running for days when he finally reached an open space, a mine filled with lightstones still needing to be dug out of their earthen prison. His legs screamed for him to stop and rest, threatening to give way to gravity if he didn't, but he couldn't. Not when something was now breathing down his neck as he stood there gasping for breath.

The emerald Toa gave a startled yelp and ran forward blindly, still not wanting to look back. The lightstone cavern gave him more than enough light to guide himself through it and he did so, though his legs continued to protest.

"Help! Someone, please! Help me!" a voice called out ahead of him. "I'm trapped! Can anyone hear me?"

'A matoran?' Lewa idly thought as he continued his run, all the while getting closer to the sound of the voice. The Toa couldn't just leave him, no matter what danger he himself was in. It was his duty to keep the matoran safe.

Rounding a corner and almost tripping on his own feet in the process, he came to a dead end, but it was also the place where the voice was loudest. Apparently there had been a cave-in and the matoran wasn't able to make it out in time. He was lucky to still be alive. Letting out a breath of relief as the footsteps chasing him continued down the tunnel, the Air Toa began sifting through the rock pile as quietly as possible. The Onu-matoran was set free with a loud set of coughs. Lewa immediately tried to keep him quiet, but his shushes were to no avail.

"Thank you so much Toa Lewa! I didn't think I'd ever get out of there." the matoran smiled gladly while dusting himself off.

The emerald one raised a finger to his lips in a signal to quiet the other. "Little one please, keep your voice down. There's a Rahkshi down here and—"

"And what, Toa?" Lewa let out a dry sob as the voice ghosted towards him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away, he didn't even know why he tried. Maybe because he was still holding on to a shred of hope that he'd be saved—that Onua would come for him.

'No, I'm tired of being saved by someone else. I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anymore.' The Toa tried to reason.

"Or so you keep telling yourself."

Widened lime-kissed eyes looked to the matoran who had just spoken. His thoughts had been read and he knew that voice. "Makuta . . ."

A grin formed on the face of the smaller one. "Surprised? I knew you would be." His hand reached out to grab hold of the Air Toa's still tender arm, squeezing firmly and causing the injured one to let out a cry of pain as he tried to pull away. Makuta—disguised as the matoran—only tightened his hold, Vorahk watching with a smirk on his reptilian face.

With his mind racing, trying frantically to come up with a way out of his predicament, Lewa looked to the ceiling of the tunnel, a memory rushing to his aid.

"_It's really dark down here. How do you do it Onua? Aren't you afraid that the Makuta might be lurking down here?" bright, lime green eyes shifted from side to side with every step he took._

_Onua chuckled, wrapping an arm around the scared Toa's shoulders. "Scared? Me? No way. Besides, if I did run into the Makuta down here, I'd just take out one of those supports up there and bring down thousands of pounds of dirt and rock on him. Now come on, we're almost there."_

_Lewa looked up to the tunnel's ceiling and saw the wooden supports spread evenly down the passageway. Just one crack and it would all come down on top of them. The younger Toa couldn't help but become paranoid at that observation, and was it just him or was that support split in half?_

"_Lewa? What's wro—" he was interrupted as dirt and small rocks dropped down onto his shoulder from above. He followed the other's gaze to the faulty beam and cursed, pushing his friend forward and telling him to run. The ebony one followed right behind him. He could stop it, but he'd rather dig their way out of there later. It was all a set up after all._

_The roar of falling rocks and snapping wood was deafening as they hurriedly made their way down the rest of the tunnel before it could collapse on them, the Air Toa stumbling as always when forced to run. Once they reached the mouth of the cave Onua had been leading them to, the elder Toa tackled the other to the ground as the final rocks fell and sent a cloud of dust towards them. The two shared in a coughing fit before noticing the position they were in, jade orbs gazing down into pools of lime green as he hovered over him, faces only centimeters apart._

_The Earth Toa quickly cleared his throat and stood, helping the other to his feet with a light blush staining his cheeks. He declared that he'd dig the tunnel anew while Lewa examined the cave he had been brought to. It was filled with an assortment of diamonds, emeralds and other such gems, all glinting beautifully with the lightstones placed around the cavern. The Toa of Air had never seen anything more beautiful._

Finally wrenching his arm free from Makuta's grasp, Lewa jumped atop the Rahkshi's shoulders, sliced through one of the supports with his air katana, and quickly took off running back out of the tunnel.

"Get him!" the master of shadows ordered his son, not getting what the Toa had done until a loud rumbling filled the passageway. His eyes then widened in horror as the rocks and dirt covered him up once again, but this time it was for real.

Vorahk hissed as he heard his father's growl of anger and looked back to see that the tunnel was collapsing, the falling dirt getting closer. He screeched and leapt forward, grabbing Lewa's leg just as he exited the crumbling mine. The Toa yelped while being forced to fall forward then covered the back of his head as the final rocks fell atop of the ebony Rahkshi, as well as part of his own lower half.

Coughing from the dust as it settled, the emerald one began clearing away the debris that covered his legs and tried to get up, but found that Vorahk still had a grip on his leg. He tried to pull free then struggled to pry the clawed fingers away, but they only seemed to tighten as he did so, and that they did. Lewa gasped in pain as the hand tightened its grip, the force threatening to shatter the appendage it held.

Dirt shifted and stones fell from their spots as another hand appeared. Vorahk was clawing is way free. In a final act of desperation, Lewa summoned his weapon, aimed, and struck the wrist of the hand holding him. Though the blow wasn't enough to cut clean through, crimson spurted forth from the wound and onto the Toa's leg and the grip all but disappeared, the hand being pulled back into the rubble with a muffled screech.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, the youngest Toa took off further into the mines, still not knowing where he was going. He was scared, more than he had ever been in his life. He didn't know what to do; running was his only option.

xXx

"Ack!" Lehu cried as his body jerked forward without his leg able to follow suit, his foot caught on something.

Kopaka immediately reached his arms out to catch him before he hit the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped on something." The multicolored Toa replied while squinting through the darkness to try and see what had caused him to fall. A low groan issued forth from the dark lump that lied there unmoving.

Icy eyes widened in shock. He set Lehu on his feet and knelt down beside the black mass. It was the Toa of Earth. "Onua? Onua, come on. Wake up." He whispered, shaking the unconscious one. He had to keep his voice low because the Rahkshi were still after them.

Another low groan was uttered as unfocused eyes of jade blinked open to stare up at the snowy Toa. "L—Lewa . . .where?"

The Toa of Ice looked to the Mix worriedly. "We were hoping he was with you."

Onua shook his head weakly, slowly but surely regaining his strength. "Vorahk . . .ran after him." he pointed down the earthen road they were on. "The mines . . ."

Lehu set his face in a scowl and started for the direction he had been pointed in, but a cold hand on his wrist stopped him from going any further. "Damn it, Lewa's in trouble. We have to get to him." he growled, trying to pull his arm free.

"I know that, but we can't just leave Onua here." The milky one retorted.

"Then I'll just go and you stay here with him." The crimson-eyed Toa suggested, still struggling.

Kopaka shook his head. "No, we're not splitting up again. We're staying together." He replied with a glare. His mind was made up and nothing was going to change it.

Lehu hesitated, but gave an exasperated sigh nonetheless and ceased his struggles. Once it was made sure that the multicolored Toa wouldn't run off, he was released and crossed him arms over his chest. "He's gonna slow us down."

"It doesn't matter. Lewa's going to want him there when we find him." The snowy Toa countered. The other complied and slung one of Onua's arms over his shoulders while Kopaka did the same with his other. They ran through the mines as fast as they could, the Earth Toa steadily returning to his normal state as they went. They reached a place where a cave-in seemed to have taken place and by then, Onua was well enough to go about on his own.

The Mix grimaced when they saw the blood that coated the debris with the lightstone they had picked up along the way. "You don't think he hurt him, do you?"

"He better not have." Kopaka replied with a growl, beginning to lose his cool. They had to get Lewa back; he had to be kept safe.

"Kopaka, come on. There's a trail leading this way. If we follow it, we're sure to find something—or someone." Lehu called, jarring the other from his thoughts. Onua was already following crimson tracks.

It was about five minutes into their run when the ebony Toa stopped, eyes wide as he felt a disturbance in the earth beside them. "Can you see what's in there Kopaka?"

The Ice Toa nodded and activated his mask, the lense zooming in and out to get a good picture. There, in a cavern about ten feet of earth away, was Lewa being attacked by Vorahk. The Toa had been slammed into the wall nearest them and the Rahkshi was advancing. "There! Lewa's right there with Vorahk." He ran to the spot where he had seen the Toa of Air. "Onua—"

"Way ahead of you." Quake breakers roared to life and began hacking away at the dirt and rock while the other two could only stand and watch. With how fast he had worked, the ten feet was cleared in a matter of seconds. The emerald Toa was there on his hands and knees coughing up blood, a trail of the substance running from the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Onua cried, hastily taking the injured one into his arms where the younger immediately collapsed. "Lewa! Come on Lewa, look at me! Say something, please!" Tears clouded his vision as he gently shook his love to provoke a response. There was none, but he was breathing.

Kopaka and Lehu both regarded Vorahk angrily while the Earth Toa tended to the youngest. There would be no going easy on him.

The Rahkshi snarled. "Give him to me! I still owe him a little payback." He grinned maniacally, left arm hanging limply by his side while the other held his staff. Crimson seeped from his wrist where Lewa had struck him, the appendage no longer useful.

"The only payback you're gonna get is what we give you!" the multicolored Toa yelled, jumping at Vorahk with his weapons drawn. Kopaka quickly followed suit.

A hiss of discomfort was Onua's only sign before Lewa started another coughing fit, though no red liquid was produced this time. A good sign.

The snowy Toa dealt a kick followed by a punch and slash from his partner to the reptile.

"Lewa, open your eyes for me, please." The ebony Toa whispered, placing a tender kiss upon his love's forehead to calm him. It took a few seconds, but a sliver of lime green was finally revealed to the world, though clouded and unfocused.

Ice encompassed the hunger-Rahkshi's legs, holding him in place while fire engulfed his upper half.

Lewa's breathing was ragged as he spoke. "Onua . . .it . . .hurts."

A loud screech sounded throughout the mines. A call for backup.

Onua frowned as he looked the other over, but found no open wounds. "What? What hurts?"

The lizard fell to his knees—seemingly defeated—as five other sets of red-orange eyes appeared in the darkened cave.

Lime, filled with hurt and sadness, locked with jade, overflowing with worry and love.

Lehu and Kopaka cursed as the other Rahkshi advanced on them.

Lewa offered a whispered answer. "My . . .heart."

Onua watched in confusion as a divine light spread across his love's body, as pure as the light of the stars. Verdant colors warped and bled into whites and grays. Parts of him were different, and yet others stayed exactly the same. It was Lewa, but different.

With a loud crash, the Ice and multicolored Toa were thrown into the wall a few feet away from either side of their friends.

"Lewa?" Tentatively reaching down to caress the Air Toa's face, Onua was taken aback when the lime-kissed eyes that he loved so much were no longer there. Crystal clear orbs stared back at him instead.

A groan escaped from Lehu's lips as he slowly got to his feet, using the wall for support. He chanced a glance at his brother and his eyes widened in shock, a curse flying from his lips. He quickly stumbled over as the newly changed Toa pushed away from the ebony one, eyes trained on the Rahkshi. "Lewa, look at me." The Mix turned the younger one's face toward him, but the eyes stayed locked on Makuta's sons, rage burning brightly within their depths. "Look at me!" Crystal snapped forward to lock with crimson, angry that he'd been delayed from his attack. "Don't do this. Banish this hatred. You know it's not you." he tried to reason with the changed Toa.

"Lehu, what—" Onua tried to figure things out, but was cut off before he could finish his question.

"Don't try to stop me Lehu!" was Lewa's angry outburst. "My heart cries for vengeance, and vengeance it'll get."

Kopaka stepped in front of the group, putting himself between them and the Rahkshi. "We don't have time to argue with each other right now." He snapped at the others. "We'll take care of the Rahkshi Lewa, you—"

"_No_! I will _not_ stand down! I'm not a child; I can take care of myself!" the Air Toa shoved his way past the others, knocking the snowy one out of his way as he did so. "Just watch me." He hissed.

Lehu caught the Ice Toa before he hit the ground. "Don't worry, I can stop him."

The Toa of Earth looked on with worry and disbelief evident in his emerald eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

There was a sigh from the multicolored Toa. "I'll explain later." Without another word about it, he tackled Lewa, Guurahk and Panrahk already beaten into the ground.

The changed Toa lashed out at his brother angrily, kneeing him in the stomach then punching the Toa and knocking him away. Turahk then roughly pulled the youngest against his chest from behind, his staff's handle pressing against his throat. Lewa growled and slammed an elbow into the Rahkshi's stomach, dropped into a crouch, and kicked the other's legs out from under him. Turahk went sprawling to the ground, but just as the Toa was about to deal a kick to his head, Kurahk backhanded him from behind with enough force to send him flying about a yard away.

With his head ringing and world spinning, Lewa snarled and got to his feet, although quite shakily. The anger-Rahkshi helped his brother off the floor while Lerahk and Vorahk, gathered beside them. Lehu wasn't about to let them get near his little bother however.

The roar of flames suddenly cut through the tense air to create a barrier around the sons of Makuta, effectively keeping them away from Lewa. The younger wasn't to be deterred so easily though.

"Well, it's like they say, vengeance is a dish best served cold." He muttered under his breath and summoned up his power. Kopaka couldn't help but gape from his place beside Onua as he saw ice begin to form around the area. In his current state, Lewa seemed to have control over the frozen substance as well as his normal element—just as Lehu could control fire and air, his brother could control ice and air.

"But when it's fire versus ice, fire always wins." The elder Mix pointed out with a smirk as he intensified the flames and melted away the frozen water.

Lewa growled and was about to take his chances running through the inferno, but the matoran from before—Makuta—blocked his path. He felt the slick tendrils of darkness wrapping around his arms and legs more than saw them for he was caught like a deer in the headlights by the ruby orbs framed by the Mask of Shadow.

Makuta looked on lustfully as his eyes traveled up and down Lewa's new body. The structure wasn't much different but the colors made him look more exotic than he had been before, the crystal orbs framed by an emerald Miru looking more enticing while widened in fear.

The Rahkshi melted into the darkness and Lehu called off his flames. He snarled at the master of shadows. "Release him!"

"Now why would I—"

"Help . . .me . . .Please . . ." The dark spirit was cut off by Lewa's strained words. His colors warped once more and he melted back into his original form, unconscious in the tendrils' hold.

"Lewa!" Onua called out, launching his supposed to be sneak attack, but Makuta knocked him back and into a wall with little effort, the cavern shaking from the force. Kopaka locked weapons with the evil spirit, yet wasn't able to do much more. A wave of black smashed and drove him into a pile of rocks which then crashed down on top of him.

Lehu watched the battle with anger burning in his eyes. He too went up against the Makuta, sending his flames and doing what little he could with the air without bringing harm to the others. The confined space wasn't helping though; he couldn't use his full powers there. The master of shadows bypassed his defenses and scarred his chest plate with his staff then landed a roundhouse kick to the Mix's head, sending him spiraling into the Earth Toa's prone form.

The dark spirit laughed mockingly. "I guess I win. I'll just take my prize and go." With a final glance at the inanimate Toa, he sunk into a puddle of black, pulling the dark tendrils holding Lewa along with him.

The Makuta's evil laughter rung out through the Onu-Koro tunnels as he left, and signaled his victory. The Toa Nuva had been defeated once again.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Revised Wednesday December 27, 2006: **Still wanna say special thanks to Hahli33 for being my wonderful beta for this chapter the first time around and because of her wonderfulness, the second revision was all the easier so I was able to get it done faster. Just added labels to some of the dialogue and added a few tidbits here and there. Also, what happened with Tahu will have to wait to be explained next chapter, which I finished writing and just need to type up. Maybe I could have it up by New Years? That is, if someone cares/wants it by then. Hehe. Ooo! And Merry Christmas/whatever you celebrate this time of year! X3_


	4. Dirty Little Secret

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Lehu and Lewa's Mix form. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them where as Lehu and the Mix belong to me. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boyxboy love. There's also some slight incest (I guess that's what it'd be, though they're not truly brothers.) between the Rahkshi because, well, I'm psycho like that. Heh heh. If you don't like that kind of thing, leave now or forever be scarred by the horrors you are about to witness. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"The Greatest Love"_**  
_**By: Green Devil  
**_**_Part IV "Dirty Little Secret"_**

He'd always hated the nightmares he had. They were all just so damn real that when he awoke it'd take a while to realize where he was and that he was safe. However, that all changed when he finally found the one that would fight away his fears and whisper soothing words in his ears. He remembered having only one other nightmare before they had all just seemingly disappeared from his subconscious. His last bad dream actually ended pleasantly though and therefore was one he'd never forget.

_All he could see was complete and all consuming black. Why? Why was it always so dark? He hated when the lights went out. That's when the monsters appeared, through the shadows of the night. They liked to claw at him, their cold, uncaring touches leaving nothing but a burning pain in their wake. _

_He backed away as he noticed the silhouettes forming before him. He fell to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest while the forms inched their way closer. However, a bright light suddenly pierced the ebony ink of the world and illuminated him, fighting away the shadows and causing them to hiss and screech in pain. It opened a gateway—saved him—and beautiful orbs of jade led him through it. He was left with the thought that the nightmares would never penetrate his world of light again._

This time though, the nightmares were real.

Lewa let out a scream of pain as Vorahk stepped on his still oh so tender arm, the pressure threatening to break it once more. He was still underground as the darkness, only punctured by the rays of a single lightstone, could assure. Makuta had been unseen since the Toa had awakened, leaving only his emerald and raven sons to watch over him, though they were doing more touching than watching. The room was completely bare and covered in ominous shadows, typical stone and earth making up the walls, floor, and ceiling. There was only one way in and out of the chamber—a simple wooden door. Quite out of place in the underground lair of the dark spirit, but Lewa wasn't going to complain. The easier it was to get out, the better. He had been trying to reach the doorway since he'd awoken about half an hour back, but the Rahkshi wouldn't allow it obviously.

"Where's that power of yours now Toa?" the lizard hissed menacingly, applying more force on the other's limb.

The Toa gasped, free arm reaching out to grab the Rahkshi's ankle to try and pull the foot off, but no such luck. He let out a distressed groan, legs trying to deliver a kick, yet unable to reach. His mask wasn't working—Makuta's power disabled it—they took his weapons, and his element had deserted him just as it had when the Bohrok-Kal appeared. They left him powerless.

Lerahk shook his head. "You know Father isn't going to like it if you damage his new toy."

The push upon Lewa's arm disappeared and he quickly huddled his body around the bruised appendage, features twisted in agony.

Vorahk growled. "You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" He didn't even need to look over to know there was a smirk curving his brother's lips.

"Why have fun with him when you could be having fun with me?"

The hunger-Rahkshi grinned, "Hmm, you have a point there," and walked over to the other, not noticing the emerald Toa's lime-colored eyes widened in disbelief.

'T-they're—' the youngest was unable to finish his train of thought for the door to the room he and the two Rahkshi were within suddenly slammed open and allowed a very large and imposing figure to enter.

The poison-Rahkshi broke his lip-lock with Vorahk and grinned slyly. "Hello Father."

Makuta sparred them not but a glance and motioned for them to leave, his gaze—hungry and lust-filled—glued to the sight of the Toa's now slowly backing away body.

"Get away from me." Lewa hissed defiantly as his back hit the jagged rock wall that kept him prisoner. He used it to help get to his feet and stood glaring at the slowly advancing master of shadow, wounded arm hanging limply at his side. Vorahk had managed to bruise it enough to make it mostly unusable once again.

The dark spirit's breath almost seemed to hitch in his throat at the sight of the battered Toa, features set in a snarl and lime-hued orbs filled with hate, but brimming with fear. He looked simply magnificent in this battle-worn state, resisting till his last breath. Something had changed in him. He'd grown up maybe? This angry side was something he'd never seen in the usually so cheerful and hyperactive Toa and he had to say, he liked it. The shadow master always did love a challenge.

A few simple centimeters separated the two now and Makuta quickly reached out to remedy this. Before his arm could snake its way around the other's waist, however, it was smacked away and an elbow connected with the dark one's midsection followed by a kick with enough force to send him toppling backward. Rivulets of crystal blue leaked into pools of lime green for a split second before dispersing with no trace that it'd ever been. Lewa had taken to sprinting clumsily toward the door during the confusion brought by his sudden attack and reached for the knob only for it to reach back for him.

The Toa Nuva gave a startled gasp as a tendril of darkness slithered its way up and around his outstretched arm. He was lifted high off the ground, legs kicking at nothing and arm struggling to get free. Makuta shook off the pain from the blows he had received and walked over to his captured Toa with a smirk curving his lips.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the dark spirit caught the legs that lashed out at him with more cords of ebony and reached a hand out to lift the angered one's chin. Their eyes locked, faces so close they could feel the heat of the other's breath as it ghosted over their cheeks.

An involuntary shiver ran down Lewa's spine at the contact, even with how unwanted it was.

The smirk formed into a grin. "That's it. Give into me. Become that which you were _truly_ meant to be." Makuta's deep, husky voice whispered seductively in the lime-eyed Toa's ear, trying to bring out that darker side of him . . .and succeeding. Lewa lifted his wounded arm, face contorted in pain from the effort, and weakly pushed against the spirit's chest. It was all that he could do now, though it didn't hinder Makuta's pursuit more than a cloud would a bird's. A kiss sealed his fate.

A large, clawed hand wrapped around the wrist of Lewa's only unbound limb and power began to flow through it, healing and mending fractures both new and old while two sets of lips met in a heated exchange. The Toa fought back at first, biting at the mouth that pressed against his, but neither the pain nor the blood that now ran down both their chins would deter the dark spirit. That evil presence coursed through him, filling his body with power. The moan that escaped the defiant one's throat came as a surprise to both and only served to spur Makuta on. More of his energy made its way through the innocent's oh so tempting and shuddering form before the dark spirit finally pulled away. When Lewa's eyes snapped open, however, they were the crystal blue of his other form. Verdant limbs melted into snow and ash while others remained the same, though tinged darker than normal.

Makuta stood in awe of the sight that now hung before him. This was a Mix—a Toa of Ice and Air—blessed with power and beauty beyond words. Yes, this was the one he wanted. "You are most exquisite, you know that?"

"I'll always hate you, no matter what form I'm in, you know that?" the other mocked. If looks could kill, the dark spirit would have been dead ten times over by now.

The elder faked a shiver at the words. "Oh, I'm scared, but all the better for me it seems because it just so happens that," he leaned in to whisper the words in a husky, desire-filled voice, "I love seeing you mad."

Lewa's eyes widened a bit, but his surprise was quickly hidden behind another glare, which only served to cause a deep chuckle to rumble forth from the other.

"Yes, that's what I like to see. Hatred looks good on you. Tell me, if I gave you back your elements, would you still continue to fight me?"

Crystal eyes narrowed in anger as he stared the Makuta down, old memories resurfacing. "I'll fight you till my final breath for what you did to me."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. The dark spirit blinked in confusion, not really getting what was being referred to. "What I did? And what exactly did I do besides bringing you here? The memory seems to have slipped my mind at the moment."

"Nuhvok-Kal, Nuhvok Emperor, the Rahkshi—they were all your doing!" the Toa yelled, a deep set pain surfacing in his orbs of blue.

Ruby eyes actually showed a bit of sympathy at this, but it was quickly masked. He hadn't wanted what happened to the Toa of Air and was glad that that Kal had been killed two times over for it. "Hmm, the last two yes, but the first, why, he did that of his own accord. I had no more control over the Kal than I have of you at this very moment." He smiled.

"Ridding me of my powers is quite a bit of control I'd say." Lewa mumbled, eyes still defiantly meeting the blood red of the other's.

The elder winced. "Ah, yes, bad example, but you get the point. The Kal didn't answer to me after all. When he was destroyed, I was the one who offered to bring him back, however, and turned him into the Emperor. I saw what he did to you, how full of himself he was. I wanted to see you get rid of him a second time, just for fun. Only I can have you like that after all." He tried to reason. Having the Toa willingly would be a lot more satisfying after all. "Which reminds me, I released that Toa of Fire after Nuhvok was defeated, though he has no memory of ever being captured in the first place. See what a nice guy I am?"

"Then what of the Rahkshi? Why allow them?" the Mix countered. His hatred was gradually fading, however. Tricks and lies, that's all this was, right? The Makuta was evil . . .wasn't he?

The spirit growled, remembering what his sons had tried to do. "They _aren't_ allowed and have been taught their lesson, which is why they didn't try anything earlier."

The younger one's still so innocent orbs widened with realization, though the words that spilled from his mouth could barely be believed. "So, in a sense, you're protecting me from them." This couldn't be true. He was being deceived, that had to be it.

The Makuta's reassuring smile seemed to shatter any hopes of things being a lie though. "Of course. I won't let any harm come to you again. You can count on me, unlike that Toa of Earth. You know, he hasn't even started looking for you. Do you truly think he cares for you so?"

Lewa was silent for a long moment as he processed everything that had just been said, eyes filled with uncertainty while they gazed at the stone floor. Could it truly be? Onua hadn't even started looking for him . . .

With a smile still lining his lips, Makuta slipped an arm around the Toa's waist and raised his chin, the darkness wrapped around his limbs receding to allow movement once again. Lewa gazed into orbs of blood and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feet still dangling off the ground because of the height difference. A part of him was saying only the dark spirit could give him what he needed—this one night free of the memories, the pain and the sorrow; a night of heated passion to get his mind off of what he'd been through. It was time he moved on; he had to get over it. The island of Mata Nui needed him. Then why was he looking to the enemy for comfort? Because it was simply therapy he couldn't help but accept.

However, as he crushed his lips against the shadow master's so as to begin their wild dance, another part of him urged him to pull away, to break free and run, to find a way back to the one he truly loved, the one that would give him the world without a second thought if he asked.

'But he hasn't even started looking.'

_Maybe he hasn't been able to._

'He must not really care if he hasn't.'

_No, he does! I know he does._

'Can you really be sure?'

_Well . . .no._

'Then?'

All was silent in his mind after that and he gave himself over to the shadows. The Toa of Ice and Air wrapped his legs around the Makuta's waist as they continued their fiery lip-lock, clinging to the spirit like he was a lifeline—his last chance of survival. The dark one smiled into the kiss at this turn of events and pushed Lewa up against the closest wall, hands traveling down the smaller one's sides and over his thighs before coming to a rest on his hips. The touch of those hands sent chills down Lewa's spine, but it also excited him in a way nothing else could. Trails of fire were left in the wake of those claws yet the flames were tinged with a dark iciness. This was the touch of a heated shadow, and the Mix loved it.

Makuta broke the meeting of their lips in favor of kissing his way down the younger's neck and across his shoulder while he pulled the body flush against his own, hips grinding sensually. The Toa let out a groan at the contact, fingers digging into the other's shoulder blades while he panted his approval of the actions. Claws caressed sensitive thighs as the friction between their bodies became almost too much to bear. This wasn't enough though. They needed more.

The dark spirit's breath was hot against the Toa's ear as one hand made its way up across a hip and toward a more private area. "Don't worry Lewa. This will be our little secret, our dirty little secret."

Crystal-tinted eyes screwed shut while a gasp of pleasure was ripped from his throat, the other's whisper barely registering through the haze of lust clouding his head. Hidden in the back of his mind, however, cowering in a corner, another part of him heard the words and cringed in both disgust and fear.

_Onua, please . . .find me._

xXx

Emerald eyes snapped open and an onyx Toa shot up into a sitting position, throwing dirt and small rocks from his form. His head quickly darted from side to side searching the room frantically. A voice had cried out for him and woke him from his slumber, but where was the owner of that melodious tone that he oh so loved to hear?

"Gone . . ." He whispered, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Again." The Toa carefully stood, jaw set and fists clenched at his sides. With a roar of anger and frustration he punched at the earthen wall beside him. The force exerted was enough to bring the entire roof down in the room on the opposite side as well as a good amount of the barrier. When the dust cleared Onua was on his knees, holding his head. The sound of movement reached his sensitive ears, however, and broke him out of his self-loathing.

His eyes snapped up and spotted something he hadn't noticed before. A multicolored Toa lay a few feet away from him, face contorted in pain as he tried to sit up. The Earth Toa finally came back to reality and remembered that Kopaka had been with them as well.

"Lehu," the ebony one called out as he stepped closer, helping the other to his feet, "what happened to Kopaka?"

The Mix accepted the help gratefully and looked around worriedly. "He was thrown somewhere." he murmured in reply and his eyes settled on a pile of rock and dirt where the glint of a silver weapon could be seen thanks to the two lightstones lighting the darkened area. "There!"

Onua quickly ran over and began sifting through the debris while Lehu walked, dizzily holding his head in an attempt to ward off the approaching headache. Makuta sure could kick.

The snowy one's battered form was soon revealed in the pile, coughing out the dirt he'd inhaled and trying with everything he had to keep the pain from being shown on his features. He grit his teeth and winced as he allowed the Toa of Earth to help him up, nodding when asked if he was all right.

"Listen, they took Lewa and we have to get him back." Jade eyes demanded retribution, already making for the exit.

"Of course, but we should get the others to help. We'd work better as a team, as much as I hate to admit it." Kopaka replied, pulling his ice blade out of the rubble along with his shield.

The ebony Toa shook his head. "We can't afford the time it would take to gather them. Who knows what they could be doing to him." He clutched the wall forcefully as images assaulted his mind's eye, grip breaking off a chunk of stone, which he tossed aside angrily before running off.

Lehu's eyes widened. "Onua, wait!" he grabbed the Ice Toa's arm and drug him along as he went. The milky Toa allowed himself to be led around as he pondered Onua's behavior. He'd never seen the normally shy Toa—who'd never hurt a fly—act so furious.

'He really loves him and must be blaming himself for his capture when really it was all of our faults. None of us could protect him.' Kopaka thought sadly, though didn't let the emotion register on his face.

The Toa of Earth, hatred directed at both himself and the Makuta shinning in his emerald orbs, made his way to the tunnel marked 'Kini Nui' as fast as his legs could carry him, the other two Toa following closely and trying not to fall behind for fear of getting lost forever in the underground labyrinth. Neither was quite sure if the spirit of darkness could be found so easily—hidden away in his same lair—but for now it was their best bet.

It didn't take long to reach the great shrine seeing as it was certainly faster than going above ground, yet as they rounded the last corner, Onua suddenly stopped and let out a snarl. Before him was a pile of dirt and boulders. A cave-in had effectively blocked the tunnel's exit from leading into the underground chamber that had been turned into the lair the Toa had fought the Makuta within for the first time. This only served to anger the Earth Toa further and would in no way stop him from accomplishing his goal.

With the roar of a set of quake breakers echoing down the passageway, the barricade was quickly disposed of, fragments of rock thrown this way and that. When the noise finally died down, the Toa continued on their way, running into the lair without a second thought. They were greeted with an inky pit of poison swiftly spreading toward them. Lerahk's laugh followed from his station on the other side of the infected pool.

The ebony Toa let out a growl. "You won't keep me from him!"

"We'll see about that Toa." The emerald Rahkshi smirked and waved forth his brothers. The other five lizards materialized from the shadows with varying grins turning their lips. The Toa readied their weapons. Though the odds were in their enemy's favor, they wouldn't be deterred; they'd fight until their last breath.

A series of screeches sounded through the darkened chamber lit only by a green glow on the far side, and another battle began.

Onua immediately sunk into the earth while Lehu and Kopaka sent forth blasts of fire and ice, respectively. Lerahk was pulled into the ground up to his neck and encased so tightly he couldn't breathe, walls threatening to crush him into dust. Vorahk saw this as he rolled away from an incoming ball of fire and snarled in outrage. He ran over and began clawing at the ground in an effort to remove the offending element from around his brother. As he did so, however, he was pulled forward and his arms suffered the same fate as the poison-Rahkshi's body. They screeched in pain beside each other before being struck by a blast of ice and frozen over.

A great rumble sounded through the area and two columns of dirt shot up, taking Guurahk and Panrahk with them to slam their bodies against the ceiling with enough force to render them unconscious and with a few broken appendages. Their limbs hung limply over the edges of the platforms, staffs falling uselessly to the ground.

Turahk and Kurahk hissed in furry at the fall of their brothers, but were soon caught up in a whirlwind of flames, taken across the room to be battered by a blizzard of icicles, and finally buried by pieces of the ceiling as a cave-in was created. A single white hand was the only thing that poked out from the pile, unmoving.

The Toa of Earth dug his way out of the ground once the battle was over with a determined look and anger smoldering in his eyes. Lehu and Kopaka shared a concerned glance before following the onyx Toa's lead through a chamber door.

"Onua, are you alright? You seem a little . . .out of it." The multicolored Toa questioned as they ran down shadowy corridors filled with sharp turns and random forks. The ebony Toa seemed to know where he was going though, seeing as he didn't even pause when confronted by the branching tunnels. The Mix, on the other hand, didn't have the slightest idea of where even the walls were when they weren't illuminated by his magma sword.

The earth dweller grunted. "I'm fine. I just want to get to Lewa is all." The others warily accepted this answer as they shared another look, and kept their comments to themselves. Unknown to either Toa, however, was the sickly green glow of a long forgotten scar, thought to have been cleansed. The anger it invoked burned brighter and Onua came to a stop, a palm placed upon the wall beside them. "Through here. Is he there Kopaka?"

A faint whirl sounded as the Toa of Ice adjusted the scope on his mask and his eyes widened before he abruptly turned away. "He's in there but . . .I don't think he'll want to leave." He replied, locking saddened eyes with the onyx Toa.

Onua opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but instead punched into the wall with a clenched fist. The barrier shattered under his might, amplified by his hate. The Earth Toa growled, Kopaka looked away, and Lehu's mouth hung agape in shock as he stared at the scene that was revealed.

Upon a giant bed, looking like it was created out of pure shadows and darkness, lay Lewa in his Mix form, sleeping peacefully against Makuta's side with his arms wrapped around the elder's torso. The dark spirit, a large arm draped over the Toa's waist while the other propped up his head, smiled wickedly as he eyed the intruders, an aura of complete satisfaction surrounding his form.

"Makuta." The Toa of Earth almost seemed to hiss, weapons in hand and the metal practically begging for the spirit's blood. He rushed forward blindly.

"Onua, wait!" the elder Mix reached for the other, but he sprung forward, away from his grasp. Lehu growled. Not wanting his brother's love to get hurt, he activated his mask and levitated him off the ground just as a spike of darkness imbedded itself where his run would've taken him.

Makuta smirked. "Ah, Lewa's brother. You know, I quite like him like this. I wonder, is there a way to keep him like you? This power would be the perfect addition to my army." He questioned while running his hand down Lewa's back and over his hip to rest upon his thigh.

The red and green Toa narrowed his crimson eyes and let the struggling onyx Toa go to instead pull on his brother's body with his power, just wanting to get him away from the master of shadows. The dark spirit held him firmly, however.

The jostling of his body caused crystal blue eyes to flutter open, head lifting to scan the room and see what was happening. An ebony body that wasn't Makuta's filled his vision as it jumped upon the bed. Something in the back of his mind cried out in anguish and a flicker of his old self broke through, lime bleeding into blue and a hand reaching forward to grab the other. Two simple words escaped his lips before all traces of the normal Lewa were gone once again.

"Forgive me . . ."

The spirit of darkness growled and batted the now stunned Onua away, sending him into the wall with a loud crash. "You don't know these three, do you my love?" he asked to reassure himself—to know if he still had control.

Lewa blinked and shook his head to clear it. "I don't think so. Should I?"

It was like the most destructive blow all its own. The hearts of the Toa sank.

The onyx Toa carefully got to his feet, eyes clouded with tears that were threatening to fall. "He doesn't . . ." his words trailed off and his hands shook.

Kopaka, an icy glare set in place, held up a wide-eyed Lehu, both unbelieving of the words that were spoken. The milky one could hold himself back no longer and let loose a barrage of icicles, a move he for once didn't think through. They were melted in the air though, thanks to the multicolored Toa beside him.

"You might hit Lewa." The Mix whispered, getting over the shock.

The youngest Toa quickly sat up and glared back at the other Toa. "What do you think you're doing? Makuta, why don't you just get rid of them?" he questioned, not getting why he didn't dispel the intruders with his darkness.

The shadow master smiled down at the one in his arms. "Because I thought I'd give you the honor of getting rid of them my love. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

Crystal orbs gleamed fondly, happy to have received the offer. "Really?" He was answered with a nod. "Then of course." He made to get off the bed, but was pulled into an unexpected kiss first.

Onua's eyes were glowing with white hot fury, the scar on his leg once again feeding his hatred. When Lewa walked up to him though, it all faded instantly. His hands quivered. "Lewa . . ."

"Defend yourself." The new Mix ordered coldly, body poised to strike.

Lehu made to rush over to try and talk some sense into his brother, but Kopaka held him back with a shake of his head.

"Just watch. This is something only their love can overcome." The Toa of Ice, now so calm and sure, merely stood and watched the exchange, all the while praying to Mata Nui in hopes that things would turn out all right. Once it did, they'd get Makuta back for all that he'd done.

The dark spirit too didn't pay attention to anything other then Lewa and the Toa of Earth. He wanted to watch the pain as it passed over Onua's features when he was struck down by the one he loved most. Oh how delectably evil that would be.

The ebony Toa looked to his love sadly, not daring to raise his weapons. He couldn't strike him—he wouldn't.

"Well, your choice." Lewa shrugged and lunged forward. Onua dodged to the right, effectively avoiding the blow, but the agile Toa quickly turned and slashed with his blade, scaring the others chest plate. Tears clouded orbs of emerald.

The next downward swing was caught in the Earth Toa's left hand, the blade biting into his palm and drawing rivulets of crimson liquid. He ignored the pain running up his arm and instead caught and held the other's gaze with his own. When their eyes locked, the Ice and Air Mix let out a small gasp, body moving to pull away, but Onua grabbed his arm and held him there.

"Please say you remember me. Please. Fight it Lewa." Tears spilled from the onyx Toa's eyes. If his love didn't remember, what was left for him? His spirit would be crushed.

"I . . ." Something in his voice caused Lewa to search his mind desperately, but he couldn't get to the part of him that had cried out earlier. It had been locked up by an outside force, trying frantically to get free, but to no avail. ". . .don't."

Time seemed to stop then, Onua's heart shattering within his chest. He couldn't give up though. He had noticed the hesitation in his voice—saw the way his eyes flickered. "My green angel, please don't let him take you from me. I love you too much to go on without you." He wrenched his eyes shut and pulled a now stunned Mix into his arms, holding him tightly.

Makuta felt his control slipping and let out a growl, wincing with the effort it was taking to keep Lewa from getting free. A circular prism of ice suddenly shot up around him and a wave of fire engulfed his body followed by the air within compressing his form. The barrage was just what the Toa of Air needed. The dark spirit lost his control for but a split second and the moment was fully capitalized on.

"I love you Lewa." were Onua's whispered words, face buried in the crook of the other's neck as the Mix stood completely still, arms limp at his sides. The faint smell of a unique earthen blend was close enough to be breathed in.

The younger's body gave a jerk and his fingers twitched, dropping his weapon and shield, which then dissipated from sight. His arms slowly—shakily—reached up and encircled Onua's torso, his forehead coming to rest on his shoulder tiredly. "I love you too . . .Onua."

The Earth Toa's head shot up and he gazed with widened, joy-filled eyes as colors melted away in his arms. Lewa looked up at him with foggy, half-lidded, lime-kissed orbs, a saddened frown on his lips.

"Please forgive me." The emerald Toa pleaded quietly before lapsing into unconsciousness, body held gently in Onua's grasp.

"Of course." The ebony one responded, though he had no idea what he was really forgiving. A loud crash drew his attention to where Makuta was standing, chest and shoulders heaving with his deep, furious breaths. He captured Lehu and Kopaka in shadow cages and stomped up to the Toa of Earth, hand held out like he wanted something, and indeed he did.

"Give him to me!" the master of shadows roared.

Jade eyes narrowed. "_Never_."

Makuta's arm moved to swat the Toa away, but the blow instead connected with a slab of earth, the barrier shattering from the force. Where the onyx Toa once stood was now nothing but dirt—him and Lewa nowhere to be found. The spirit roared in outrage before his voice was drowned out by the wave of dirt and rock that rushed over him. He was pushed, rolled, crushed, dragged, and slammed every which way before the mountain of earth finally settled on top of him. The pile didn't stir afterward and the two captured Toa were set free. They looked around uncertainly until the ground opened up before them and produced an ebony and an emerald Toa, Onua breathing heavily and sagging with exhaustion. Unknown to either Toa, the sickly glow of the scar upon his leg subsided and returned to normal. The anger was no longer apparent in his eyes.

Lehu took Lewa's sleeping form while Kopaka slung one of Onua's arms over his shoulder to help him along. The Mix suggested that they leave and was met with nods of agreement from the others. Before they did, however, the snowy Toa sealed the earthen pile with ice, leaving it looking like a dome of frozen water.

They had won . . .this time.

The Toa of Ice led the way to the onyx Toa's secret hideaway, thinking it the most suitable place for the time being, and they were soon safe within its cozy confines. The Earth and Air Toa were set to rest on the bed without protest while the elder two sat at the table surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. The Mix sighed as he felt those icy eyes boring into him. He sat in the chair haphazardly, leaning it on its back legs with an arm thrown over its back and a foot atop the table.

"What do you want to know?" Lehu asked exasperatedly.

Kopaka kept his stoic look, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. He cut right to the chase. "What is this 'Mix' race you're a part of and how is it that Lewa can change forms?"

The multicolored Toa began tracing random patterns on top of the wooden table. "Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we? First off, Lewa's my brother by blood. Our father was a Toa of Air who fell in love with a female Mix who could control both fire and ice—a very hard combination to come by considering the opposing nature of those two elements. I was born like this—a Mix—but Lewa, well, he was normal, or so we thought. As he grew older he began to attract . . .unwanted attention. This one Mix in our village found him 'quite exquisite,' as he put it, and one night finally cornered him on his way home." Lehu let out a shaky breath and looked to the sleeping emerald figure. "He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was wrong and his body responded to his desire to get away. He changed and that Mix was found dead while Lewa went on a rampage. It took seven of us to finally calm him down enough to change back and when he did he couldn't remember a thing. Fearing that it could happen again, the village leader decided to place a seal on that other side of him. He never became a Mix again."

The Toa of Ice listened intently, mulling over this new information. "So this form, it's like another side of him? A different personality?"

A nod was his answer. "He's different when he's like that. It's like his anger given form and he'll hurt anyone who gets in his way. He shouldn't have been able to tap into that power, but it seems the seal has been broken. His mind is easier to twist when he's like that, making it easier for him to choose the wrong thing since he tends to lean to the darkness within him. Their love must be strong for Onua to have brought him back so easily. I'm very grateful for this." He smiled, turning back to the icy one.

"That answers a few questions, but what of your race? I remember you saying that you were the last." Kopaka asked, barely scraping the surface of all the queries he wanted answers to.

Crimson eyes fell to the floor, filled with a great sadness. "Well, soon after the incident, an evil aura began to spread throughout our village turning friend to foe. Our parents ultimately succumbed to it, turning against one another and forcing me to flee with my brother. We climbed to the top of a mountain overlooking our home and watched it burn, elemental blasts shooting every which way. It was a war zone and we were the only ones who survived. Someone had set that plague upon us, someone who feared our power, but it was never found out whom. I raised Lewa on my own after that, until something called him away to this island—his destiny."

The snowy one nodded and leaned forward, fingers laced beneath his chin while he contemplated this. "I wonder, would you know anything about any of our pasts, Onua's and mine?"

"I'm afraid not. Your names don't even spark anything, but then again, my brother and I kept mostly to ourselves after the destruction of our village." Lehu replied apologetically.

Icy orbs looked dejected for but a split second as he let out a light sigh. "I see. It was a long shot anyway." He paused for a moment, deciding what to inquire about next. "So how did you get here and why come anyway?"

"I just had a feeling that Lewa was in something deep and hopped in a Toa canister with its course set for here. I wanted to arrive sooner, bit I was pushed off course at one point." The Mix shrugged. "I guess what I felt was wrong was that Nuhvok-Kal. I wish I could've been there for him."

The Ice Toa didn't want to dwell on that subject, so quickly changed it. "One more question for now. Those three scars cutting through your mask and on your face, how'd you get them?"

The other looked away, bringing a hand to his face and running his fingers over the scratches in a thoughtful manner. "When Lewa changed, he grabbed a hold of an Earth elemental's digging claws and when I tried to calm him he ran them across my mask hard enough to get through to my face. I never told him he was the one who did it though. As far as he knows, I was injured trying to fight off a random attacker. He still doesn't know what he did to the village either." He whispered, but his voice held no malice toward his brother for what he did. He could never hate him.

Kopaka was still for a moment, stunned to hear that the Toa of Air could do that to even his own brother while trapped in his Mix form. After a moment he quietly stood from his seat and walked over to the mouth of the tunnel. Lehu was about to get up and follow, but the shake of a snow white head kept him seated. "Watch over them for now. I'll be back." And with that, he was gone.

Crimson orbs shone with confusion. 'How could he just get up and leave like that?' he wondered with a huff. He looked back to the sleeping Toa and the sight brought a saddened smile to his lips as he leaned forward atop the table and laid his head on his folded arms. He was happy that his brother had found someone, but something he would never admit to made the Mix envious. After all, doesn't everyone wish they had someone to love?

Later that night, a curious touch running across a jagged scar caused Lehu to stir, but he didn't open his eyes for the cold fingers immediately pulled away. He smirked. "Are they really that amazing or just gruesome looking?"

An always impassive voice came back to him. "I would say they're more out of place than anything." A frosty breath was then felt against his ear and a whisper followed, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "But they have a way of making you all the more attractive."

The multicolored Toa cracked open his eyes, but the one who had spoken was gone. Beside him, an icy snowflake melted away.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Revised Monday January 1, 2007:_** Yays, I finally revised the fourth chapter! XD It's just about completely different from the original so I hope you like this new storyline I'm going with. I just loved writing the first section with Makuta and Lewa. It's my favorite. X3 Well, now I can finally add a new chapter to this fic. Hope you liked and please review!


	5. Forgive and Forget

_Author's Notes:_ -gasp- Could it be? A brand spanking new chapter for this fic after three long years? Oo Heh heh. Yup, that's exactly what it is! Yays! If you haven't read any of the revisions of the other chapters, this all might be a little confusing so I suggest you check them out first. I ended up jumping around a lot toward the end of this chapter, but there shouldn't be much confusion if you've read the story all the way through, at least I hope there isn't. Well, I won't keep you any longer. Please read and enjoy. XD

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Lehu and Lewa's Mix form. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them where as Lehu and the Mix belong to me. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boyxboy love. There's also character death in this chapter, but it's cannon so it really shouldn't matter. If you don't like those kinds of things, leave now or forever be scarred by the horrors you are about to witness. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"The Greatest Love"  
By: Green Devil  
Part V "Forgive and Forget"_**

Lehu and Kopaka stood off to the side and quietly watched the confrontation, neither daring to interfere or too shocked to move. Before them, in the candlelit cavern, tears fell like a waterfall from lime-kissed eyes as Lewa kneeled on the ground, hand cradling a soon to be bruised cheek. Towering above him, Onua stood staring off to the side and breathing heavily to try and get his anger under control. The scar on his leg glowed brightly, but the appendage was turned away so that it wouldn't be noticed.

"How could you?" the Earth Toa seethed. "After what we've been through, you go and willingly _sleep_ with the _enemy_?"

The multicolored Toa finally snapped out of his daze and took a step forward. "Hey, it wasn't his fault! Makuta had him under some kind of spell; he had no control!"

"You stay—" the ebony one growled, but was cut off as a small, saddened voice spoke up.

"No, you're wrong Lehu. I could see everything happening, I felt every dirty sensation . . .and yet I did nothing to stop it. I didn't pull away because I wasn't strong enough to." Lewa shakily stood, eyes still cast to the ground. "I knew I probably wouldn't be forgiven, but as I sat there crying in the back of my mind, I continued to hold onto a shred of hope that I could be." A sob passed his lips. "I still love you Onua, very much but . . .something's changed about you and I don't like it." He looked up with a grief-stricken expression. "If you ever find the Toa I fell in love with—the one who saved me—tell him I'll be waiting." He ran off and disappeared down the tunnel without a second look, Lehu immediately following worriedly.

Onua stayed as he was, not even turning to watch the two leave. After a moment, Kopaka walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

Icy eyes held confusion. "He's right you know. You're not the same. The Toa Nuva of Earth that I know would've forgiven him without a second thought seeing as it really wasn't his fault. Is there something wrong Onua?" He couldn't quite place it, but he knew there was something seriously amiss. The other turned to him and a curious glint caught the snowy one's eye. A sickly light emanated from a thought to be healed scar and caused a frown to crease the elder's features. "Onua, that—" He began to say, but was cut off as a fist connected square with his jaw. The power fueling the blow sent him spiraling into unconsciousness.

The Earth Toa stood over the downed Toa of Ice as the light along his shin faded. He blinked and dropped to his knees beside his friend. "No. What have I done? This isn't me." His hand fell upon the elder's shoulder. "This isn't me." He gently placed the other on the bed and turned toward the cavern's exit, nothing but sorrow held in the emerald depths of his eyes. 'I'm sorry Lewa. It's really me who should be asking for forgiveness,' and with that he ran after his love, intent on setting things right.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting atop a bed within a newly rebuilt wooden hut hidden in the tree-top heights of Le-Koro was the village's protector and his brother. They had run straight there, passing bewildered matoran without so much as a wave of greeting. They hadn't even been sure that this hut was the Air Toa's, but since it had been built where the other had fallen, they assumed it to be his. They went in and locked the door before Lewa finally broke down and began to sob.

The matoran were worried about their Toa hero and wanted to know who the new one that had been following him was, but no one could bring themselves to knock on the door. It was finally agreed that they'd let the Toa of Air open up to them on his own terms. Everyone needed their privacy after all. They could wait.

It was unknown how much time had passed before the emerald one's cries finally died down, though the tears continued to fall while he nursed his only slightly bruised cheek, head leaning on his brother's shoulder. They didn't speak, but the elder knew the pain that gripped the other's heart and did his best to silently sooth it.

Lehu placed a light kiss on the younger one's forehead—an unspoken reassurance from his lips. Lewa didn't react though, his eyes glued to the sky that could be seen out of the adjacent window from the bed. A moment later, a silhouette blocked his view of the cloudless blue horizon before moving on right after, causing lime-colored orbs to widen. He sat up and looked to the door uncertainly. When a knock sounded, he threw himself down on his stomach atop the resting place and pulled a pillow over the back of his head, mumbling that he wasn't there to his brother.

The multicolored Toa smiled slightly at the childlike act and got up to answer the insistent knocking. Onua stood in the doorway, trying to regain his breath from his romp through the jungle. His features were of nothing but sadness and regret.

"Can I talk to Lewa?" the ebony Toa hesitantly asked.

The elder was about to nod, a part of him knowing that this was the real Toa of Earth, but Lewa stopped him by once again saying he wasn't there. The Mix only chuckled and ushered the other inside. "I'll just leave you two alone. Don't you try anything though." He warned.

Jade-hued orbs held sincerity and he replied that he wouldn't. As he promised this his eyes fell upon a stray flower petal lying on the floor and he felt compelled to pick it up, absentmindedly running a hand across the scarred tissue on his leg as he did so.

Lehu gave him a look, noticing something odd about that marking. It was different from what you'd get from a weapon or set of claws. "I never noticed you had that scar. How'd you get it?"

"Trying to protect Lewa from Lehvak-Kal. Its acidic spit got my leg, but luckily it didn't burn through. Why do you ask?" the Earth Toa replied, head turning to find his love within the room, not truly into the conversation considering his mind was on other things at the moment.

Crimson eyes were thoughtful as he processed this, but he gave a shake of his head and a forced smile. "Oh, no reason really. Now go prove to my brother just how much you love him." He winked and hastily departed, the village healer his destination.

Onua let his own smile come to his lips after hearing those words and quietly closed the door before walking over to the bed. The cushiony mattress dipped with his weight as he sat down and placed a tentative hand on Lewa's lower back, causing him to jump at the touch and sit up, pillow falling from his head. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments, and then lime-tinged orbs turned away—filled with hurt—finding the wall a more enjoyable thing to look at.

With only a view of his profile, the bruise on his cheek was more apparent and made the elder frown deeply when he saw it. The Earth Toa reached a hand out to gently caress the discoloration and gave his thanks to Mata Nui when the emerald one leaned into the touch instead of pulling away.

"Look what I did to you. I'm so sorry Lewa. I don't know what came over me. I've just been feeling this foreign anger rise up within me as of late, like a second force taking control of my body. I saw it happen and it was like watching from inside a body that wasn't my own. It hurt so much not to be able to stop myself and then to see your tears . . .My green angel, I'm so sorry. Please, look at me." Jade eyes pleaded morosely. He leaned forward, warm breath ghosting over the bruise and causing the other to shiver a bit.

Ebony lips tenderly met with an emerald cheek, moving along with the slow turn of the younger Toa's head until their lips were finally allowed to lock. All their pain and hurt and sadness were swept up and away with that one heart-filled kiss. This was all they needed. Their love ran deeper still.

The Air Toa wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and brought him down on top of him, legs straddling his waist atop the bed and larger upper body hovering over him. When they ultimately broke apart, both gasping, Lewa sent a gust of air to close the curtains over the windows, bathing the hut in dark green filtered sunlight. He whispered heatedly in his love's ear. "Make me yours, and yours alone."

The Toa of Earth couldn't have been happier after hearing those words and produced a grand smile. "There's nothing I'd want more." Their lips locked in another heated caress while hands wandered unknown territory, eliciting heavenly moans as they went. Oh how Onua had longed to run his fingers down those sides, across that lean abdomen, and over perfect hips. The experience and sounds he was able to rip from the other's throat didn't disappoint. The only downside he saw to this was knowing that he wasn't the first, but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to spoil the moment or what they had. It was a fact that would haunt him always. He could forgive, but he couldn't quite forget.

Lewa felt like he was on fire. Trails of heat were left in the wake of ebony hands, completely different from the feeling he could still remember of Makuta and he was glad for this. If they were the same, he didn't know what he'd do—if he could cope. He reveled in the touch and buried his face in the crook of the elder's neck, placing tender kisses where his head lay as his collar and shoulder were lightly licked and nipped. The spark gradually returned to love-filled lime green eyes.

No other words were said aside from the whispered 'I love you' spoken in the throws of passion and the cry of each other's name when they reached their peak. Onua left his mark in the form of a small bite on the younger's shoulder, which he hurriedly soothed with a few swipes of his tongue and an affectionate kiss. The Toa of Air was grateful for the indicator for now it could be shown that he belonged solely to his lover and nothing could ever take that away. They lazily dozed off afterward, cuddled happily in each other's arms.

xXx

"So you're saying that there's no way acid would just seep inside something and not melt it apart? No way at all that that could take place?" Lehu questioned, wanting to be absolutely certain.

The Le-Korian healer nodded. "Acid will eat-burn anything it seek-finds, never just absorb into it." He was thoughtful for a moment as he seemed to contemplate this more fully. "Unless of course it is not pure acid. There are a few things that can eat-burn through armor to get to where it can release-free its chemicals and spread. Certain venoms and poisons can do this, but I never knew Lehvak-Kal could. A regular Lehvak's spit could only turn things to mush."

The Mix didn't like where this was going. "I see. Well, thanks for your time." He left the hut without another word, leaving behind a slightly confused Le-matoran, and made his way back to Lewa's place with a sigh, hoping that the two were finished making up. Matoran gazed at him in awe as he went; none had ever thought something like him could exist. He quickly found himself being admired by the little ones—it wasn't everyday that you saw a multicolored being like him after all—but none dared tried to speak with him and find out who he was.

Just as he reached his brother's home, an icy hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder and he turned around with a start. The Toa of Ice stood behind him with a smug smile. "Damn Kopaka, don't do that! You scared me." Lehu breathed a relieved sigh then gave the other a look as he was pulled behind the hut so that they wouldn't have an audience. "Where've you been anyway?"

The snowy Toa turned away almost as if he were embarrassed. "If you must know, Onua knocked me out." He replied, running a hand along his jaw as he spoke. "I think he may have reverted back to his old self afterward though, because when I came to I was on the bed instead of the floor."

Lehu nodded. "He must have because when he came asking for Lewa he seemed completely different from before."

"So he is here." Kopaka muttered, more of a statement than a question. He received another nod in return. "Listen; before he swung at me I noticed something odd. The scar on his leg—an acid burn he received from Lehvak-Kal—it was glowing as if he'd been poisoned by Lerahk. It could be what's been influencing his anger."

"I agree. I noticed it looked weird and asked where he'd gotten it then asked the village healer about the acid. He said it shouldn't have just seeped in, never to be heard from again." The Mix looked away in thought, eyeing the closed curtains of Lewa's hut only a few paces away from them. "Do you think Makuta could be behind this? One step ahead and just leading us around on his whim?"

The Toa of Ice let out a barely noticeable sigh. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's a master of deception after all."

"Then we better find a way to stop this poison from taking Onua over again." The icy-eyed one nodded in acknowledgement and followed the other to the Air Toa's front door. A multicolored arm rapped his knuckles against the wooden barrier, which was soon opened by a smiling Toa of Earth and a look over his shoulder showed a peacefully resting Lewa on his bed.

"Don't worry, things are fine now." Onua stated happily, moving aside so that the other two could enter. "Oh, and uh, I'm sorry Kopaka. I couldn't control myself for some reason." He looked down, ashamed.

The milk-colored Toa shook his head. "No need to apologize and we think we know what's wrong with you. Follow me. Lewa and the matoran don't have to know." He turned and led the Earth and Mix Toa from Le-Koro, closing Lewa's door gently and leaving a matoran to guard it. No one was to go in or come out until they returned. The three stood below the tree-top village on the edge of the mucky swamp, contemplating what they should do.

After a while, Kopaka finally spoke up. "Something else is feeding you that anger you've been releasing, something that might be the work of the Makuta. It's in that scar."

Onua frowned, looking down at his leg. "But I had it cleansed and everything. How could it be controlling me?"

What should have been a gust of humid jungle air passed by them as a cold, uncaring wind.

"Real acid would've eaten straight through your leg. This is some type of poison or something." Lehu replied. His eyes caught a curious shift in the shadows. They became darker and the jungle didn't feel as safe all of a sudden.

"If I'm right, our elemental powers should be able to heal you, but we should act quickly. The poison grows stronger the longer we wait and it's already had quite a time to spread." The Ice Toa reached out a hand, but it was seized by the darkness, a large clawed hand appearing through it around his wrist. He looked up and found blood red eyes gazing hatefully down at him.

"How perceptive of you Toa of Ice. I hadn't thought you'd catch on so quickly." The master of shadows snarled, tightening his hold.

Lehu's eyes narrowed and he made to jump forward, weapons in hand, but tendrils of darkness shot up to hold his limbs in place. He struggled against them with a growl, knowing that Kopaka was too close to their enemy for him to send an elemental attack.

Onua stood still, a distant and clouded look to his emerald eyes. Makuta regarded him with an evil grin. "Such obedience when under my control, but a real pain when he decides to fight back. I'll admit he's a strong one. It took quite a lot of energy to get him to strike the one he loves most, but my plans were ruined after he came to again." The dark spirit growled, knocking the ebony Toa aside with a swipe of his hand. His body crashed through a few trees before coming to a stop in the muddy ground, bark scattered all around him as he lay unmoving. The roar of the toppling trees was deafening.

The snowy Toa focused his power and ice began to form on the spirit's hand, keeping the two together. The frozen water continued to travel upward. Makuta snarled and clawed away the frost then threw the Toa Nuva into the Mix, multicolored limbs coming unbound as the two connected and slid across the mud and grass.

An evil laugh sounded throughout the jungle, joining the gasps and shouts of fear from the on looking matoran up above, and an emerald figure made its way down, unnoticed by anyone. "I hope you're not finished yet Toa. I've only just begun to wreak my revenge." Makuta grinned manically and stepped forward.

xXx

Hidden away from the battle, where the final tree had fallen, lime green eyes looked down worriedly. The Toa kneeled beside his fallen love and gingerly ran a finger over the blackened scar upon his leg. He'd heard everything. Seeing as he was the stealthiest of the Toa, it wasn't hard to sneak out of his hut and eavesdrop on the conversation, so he knew what had to be done.

"Don't worry Onua. I'll heal you just as you healed me." Lewa whispered, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He then covered the wound with his palm and proceeded to pour his elemental energy into it. He found the darkness imbedded there and fought with it, pulled with all his might to force it from its place. It took almost everything he had, but he finally felt a snap and the evil dispelled. He came back to reality breathing heavily and feeling completely drained, but the knowledge that Onua would be all right allowed for a smile to form his lips. This was soon turned into a frown as a crash sounded behind him. The Toa of Air turned and found blazing red eyes staring at him angrily.

"_You_!" Makuta roared, uprooting another tree in his quest to get through them. His hand closed around the emerald Toa's neck as he tried to get away, however, was far too weak to back up very far. "How could you sever my hold so easily?" he demanded to know, but received only a choked gasp in answer. He gave a grunt. "I should have disposed of you when I had the chance. I like you and all, but I won't tolerate you foiling my plans." His hold tightened, drawing a soundless gape. "Goodbye Toa of Air."

The spirit's dark chuckle was abruptly cut off just as it started, crimson liquid spilling from his lips. Wide, unfocused eyes looked down and found a bloodied quake breaker protruding from his abdomen just as another joined it. He spit up more fluid and released his hold, dropping Lewa into the Toa of Earth's awaiting arms. Makuta stepped back, losing his balance, but still managed a snarl as Onua reached forward and withdrew his weapons with a sickeningly wet, metallic sound. Blood gushed from the injuries.

The master of shadows was at a loss, the fact that this was able to happen unable to register in his mind. How was it that a single Toa could wound him so easily? It just wasn't possible. He couldn't believe it. He hurled a ball of darkness, but it was easily evaded and from behind two other sets of feet could be heard approaching. It just wasn't worth it anymore. The dark spirit sunk into his shadows and vanished.

Kopaka and Lehu appeared once his body was gone, bruised and wounded, though only slightly. Their unfortunate beating had been cut short by Makuta angrily storming off. The two ran over to Onua who held a semiconscious Lewa in his arms, the ebony Toa showing that he was fine with a smile.

"What happened?" We thought you were under the Makuta's control." The Mix asked, wiping off some of the mud that coated his being. He then reached over with a chuckle and brushed off a clump that had decided to cling to the Ice Toa's scope, causing him to turn away uncertainly.

The Earth Toa cuddled the one in his arms closer. "Lewa healed me with his power and I used it to send Makuta off to lick his wounds. He shouldn't be bothering us for a while." A smirk curled his lips.

A tired voice then spoke up, calling everyone's attention. "So then, can everything go back to normal now?" the Air Toa wondered, blinking half-lidded eyes.

Onua's smile widened and he answered by placing a kiss on his love's forehead and whispering, "Of course," in his ear. The jungle was quiet and serene with no animals around to make random sounds. They had fled from the danger, but would return to their homes soon enough. The peace was shattered as soon as the four arrived back on the platforms of Le-Koro however. Once out of the elevator, the three were greeted with a joyful sight. All of the Le-matoran were gathered before them and Turaga Matau appeared through the crowd, letting out a laugh.

"Tree-bright Le-Koro will sing songs about this day-fight for many years to come and will speak-call it 'When Love Prevailed.' Congratulations on this victory Toa. This may just be the win you all needed. Mata Nui would be pleased." The Turaga bowed before the Toa heroes and soon the entire village had done the same. "By the way, Toa Lewa, who is this newcomer that's been with you?"

The Toa of Air grinned; strength already restored enough for him to stand on his own. Onua set him down at his request and the youngest stepped forward. "He's my brother Turaga. He's here to help." He received a thoughtful nod from the village Elder. "Now then, if this day is so great, why aren't we celebrating?" Lewa laughed joyously. Matoran happily ran for their instruments and began to play while others danced and cheered to the tune. The lime-eyed Toa turned to his fellows and pulled them into the crowd, forcing them to join in on the fun, though Kopaka would only stand and watch.

"Well, you certainly bounced back to yourself rather quickly." Lehu smirked, twirling his brother before handing him off to Onua in exchange for an excited Tamaru who begged to be spun around. It didn't go unnoticed to him that icy eyes were watching as he did so.

The Earth Toa chuckled, dipping his love low before pulling him back up so that their bodies could sway to the beat together. "You know he can't be without energy for long, what with the way it breeds within him."

It came as a surprise to the emerald one that the normally shy Toa could dance fairly well and didn't mind showing off his moves before all of Le-Koro. He was happy that his love wouldn't be a stick in the mud like Kopaka was opting to be.

The village hidden in the trees celebrated well into the night, their laughter fueled by the many exotic fruits and drinks native to the region. Matoran slept where they fell, unafraid of the Makuta's threat if only for the night, while a jade-eyed Toa stole kisses from his overly giddy lover as they made their way to the Air Toa's hut once the music had finally died down. Lehu had long since disappeared into the jungle along with Kopaka for the icy Toa had asked to speak with him privately.

The night was peaceful and so were the following days. It couldn't last forever though, no matter how much they wished it.

Soon after the last Makuta incident came the discovery of the Mask of Light and the return of the Rahkshi, though this time they were seeking something and not just out to cause random havoc. Tahu—who was still reeling from a memory loss spanning three days time—fought the creatures alongside Gali, but his village of fire was unable to stand against their wrath and fell before more help could arrive.

Takua, Kanohi Avohkii in hand, was eventually cornered by Turahk in the slowly sinking Koro and just as the Staff of Fear was about to come down on top of him, Jaller jumped in to save his friend, taking the hit instead. The Chronicler's eyes widened in disbelief as he took his best friend's injured body into his arms, the ruby Rahkshi standing back to watch the intriguing display with a delightfully satisfied grin on his face.

The Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard looked up at his fellow matoran with slowly dimming eyes, a hand clutching his bleeding abdomen. "I always wanted us to be something more . . .I guess now we'll never get that chance."

Tears of sorrow fell from Takua's eyes as he nuzzled the other's neck fondly. "All you ever had to do was ask," he whispered and their lips met in a shy, tender kiss before Jaller's heartlight faded away. The small smile on his still features indicated that he had gotten what he wanted.

The younger matoran stood with a determined look and the mask he held shone brighter than ever before, calling to him. He answered its cry by putting it on. At once a great sense if power flooded his body and helped him grow in both form and mind. When the light enveloping him faded, there was no longer a matoran standing before the stunned Rahkshi, but a Toa—the Toa of Light.

Turahk cowered before the pure radiance and was knocked aside by a beam of it, as were his brothers when they came to help. Takua—now Takanuva—lifted his friend's body into his arms and left the sinking village before he too was consumed by the lava below them. He was met with six worried Toa and the surviving populous of Ta-Koro, all of whom were happy that the seventh Toa had been found. When their eyes finally fell to the limp body he was carrying, however, a collective gasp passed through the group.

Lehu watched the scene from the Charred Forest with a frown. Figuring it wasn't the time to introduce himself to the others, he quietly left to await his brother in Le-Koro.

"Is he . . ." Lewa couldn't find the words to finish as they were choked off by a shuddering breath and he quickly took solace in Onua's warm embrace. They had all known the Captain and would mourn his passing.

Takanuva gave a deft nod in response to the unfinished question and laid the body before Turaga Vakama once he had approached through the crowd.

The fire village Elder gave a sigh. "Jaller was a good friend, to all of us, and will be remembered as such."

"He was the best Captain the Ta-Koro Guard could ever ask for." Tahu added, pained at the loss of one of his villagers and mentally kicking himself for not being there to protect him.

It was a grave day on Mata Nui.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We're just going to storm the place then?" Takanuva asked with a raised eyebrow, not quite sure if he agreed with this plan just yet.

The Toa of Fire nodded. "Basically. Now that we have you he shouldn't be much of a problem. He might still even be wounded from the hits Onua said he got in since we haven't seen him, which would make this our perfect chance. We can't let it slip through our fingers."

"He has point. I haven't sensed anything from him since that day. He has to really be hurting." Lehu chimed in. He had been introduced to the other Toa and the rest of the island after Jaller's ceremony of passing and had been welcomed with open arms; the more the merrier as Turaga Onewa had put it.

The Earth Toa looked sheepish. "Well, I guess I did get him pretty good, but it was only thanks to Lewa." He scratched his cheek shyly and his love giggled beside him.

"Don't be so modest." Emerald lips planted a kiss on Onua's unblocked cheek, causing a light blush to sprout across his face.

"Well, either way, the time is now. Are you all in?" Tahu questioned, fist thrust out before him. Jade eyes showed more than enough will and want to get rid of Makuta for Lewa's sake and he clanked his fist with his leader's, undaunted. The Toa of Air followed suit right after, which in turn brought about his brother and Pohatu. Takanuva then eagerly joined in and all eyes fell on the two who were left. Gali still had reservations about this plan, but after receiving a light nudge from Kopaka, they too added their consent.

"Great! Now then," the ruby Toa smirked, "let's show the Makuta what we're really made of." There was a shared determined nod before the eight rushed off for their respective villages to prepare.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was dark again and the shadows were threatening to consume him, whispering angry words and inching closer to match every step back he took. The lights in his home had been doused and not a single ray of moonlight shone through the windows. But where had his brother gone? Called away by Kopaka for some reason or another. They hadn't expected _him_ to make the first move, but they should have. _He_ was always one step ahead after all.

Blood red eyes glared at him from within the all consuming black and brought forth memories of heated gasps and moans of pleasure. Lime-hued orbs squeezed shut in an attempt to block out the visions for they were stirring something he did not want awake.

He tore away from his hut and into the darkened village of Le-Koro, which too had been taken over. There'd be no sanctuary for him there. Weapons were produced and Lewa quickly took to the sky, finding a sense of protection in that vast open space where he couldn't be touched by the shadows, but apparently he thought wrong.

A tendril shot up from the ebony jungle below and wrapped around his leg with a vice-like grip, immediately pulling his body back down to earth. The emerald Toa gave a helpless cry and tried hacking away at the vine, but it snapped back in place like rubber no matter how many times he did it. As he neared the tree canopy those blood orbs became visible once more, waiting for him on the jungle floor. He renewed his struggle to get away with more fervor.

Once he was pulled through the canopy, his arms flew up to shield his face from the onslaught of leaves and branches. He tried grabbing onto a passing tree limb, however, the force by which he was being pulled nearly ripped his arm from the socket and forced him to immediately let go. The wind whipped around him, trying in vain to save its master from his plummet. Not even his mask of levitation could stand against the tug.

The last thing he saw before his world was nothing but raven ink were those hungry, angry eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Toa Onua, a message from Le-Koro! Toa Lewa is missing!"

"_What_?" the Toa of Earth ran past the frantic matoran and through the Onu-Koro mines, along the familiar path that would open up to the Le-Wahi jungle. He wasted no time in getting there and hurried to the tree-top village, eyes seeing almost perfectly in the dark night. Lehu cut his way short by jumping out from the canopy to land in front of him.

"You heard?" the Mix asked, worry clear in his tone.

Onua nodded as he caught his breath. "What happened to him?"

"Makuta blocked the whole area off with his power and covered it with shadow. I couldn't see anything that happened inside. All I know is that once the barrier was gone, so was Lewa." Lehu grit his teeth in frustration, angry with himself for once again not being there for his brother when he needed him the most.

"Why were you caught outside of it?" the ebony Toa couldn't help but question in a whisper.

Ruby eyes held regret. "I was coming back from Mt. Ihu. Kopaka had asked to speak with me. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Onua shook his head. "Don't apologize to me. Tell it to Lewa once we get him back." He let a small smile turn the corners of his lips.

"Right." Lehu sighed. "The attack commences now then. Come one. The others should already be waiting at the Kini Nui." And with that, the two were off. It didn't take long to reach the great shrine at the pace they were traveling and for that they were grateful; time wasn't on their side at the moment. Five Toa Nuva gazed back at them as they approached.

"Are we ready?" Tahu inquired of the group that stood before the entrance to Makuta's lair. He was answered with nods and replies of compliance from each one present. "Good. Then let's go." He led the way to what they hoped would at last be the final battle, the darkness swallowing them whole.

Sinister eyes regarded their arrival through a swirl of black while upon his throne before turning his attention to the desperately wriggling form in his lap. He snarled, taking an emerald chin roughly in his grasp. "I should've destroyed you already! I've had plenty of chances, and yet even now I can't seem to do it. It would be so easy too." He growled low in his throat. "Damn it all!" He forced the other into an icy, burning, bruising kiss and delighted in the shudder he felt run through the smaller frame.

The physical struggles gradually began to cease, but the Toa of Air tried frantically with everything he had to keep up his mental barriers—to keep those crystal eyes closed. His mind called out to his love, tears spilling down his cheeks. No! He was doing it again! He was being weak and he hated himself for it.

That was just the edge Makuta needed.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Squee! It's finally all come together. I think I might just have the next chapter be the last since I don't want to go into Metru Nui with it, which is what would have to be done since I'm actually sticking to the storyline here, urm, sorta anyway. Eheh heh, Onua finally got some! XD And I gave Jaller a better death than what Lego gave him. Who gets scared to death dammit?! Anyway, hope you liked—JallerxTakua scene and all! Please review! My plot bunnies are dying of starvation, not to mention how the Kingdom Hearts plot bunnies keep attacking my Bionicle ones so that they can be written down instead.

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	6. My Green Angel

_Author's Notes:_ Whoo! Spring break baby! XD I've missed being able to sleep in. Anyway, thank you guys sooo much for the 1000+ hits and all the reviews for this fic! I love you all very much for that! It makes me real happy to know that this has gotten so much attention because it's my baby and most beloved story. And now it must sadly come to an end, but not to worry, there can always be a sequel if you wish/review it so. And so, without further adieu, I give you the final chapter. Hope you like! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Lehu and Lewa's Mix form. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them where as Lehu and the Mix belong to me. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like those kinds of things, leave now or forever be scarred by the horrors you are about to witness. Enjoy! XD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_"The Greatest Love"  
By: Green Devil  
Part VI "My Green Angel"_**

With the Rahkshi gone, it was clear sailing through the various tunnels of the Makuta's lair, for the most part. Takanuva's mask fought back the shadows with its brilliance and kept them on the right track, but Kopaka's Akaku Nuva wasn't picking up any forms of life with its x-ray scope. This troubled them greatly.

"Do you think he could be hiding out in a new place or something? He's not dumb enough to be here again, is he?" Lehu ventured to ask. He wasn't as familiar with the spirit as the others so didn't know how he did things.

"He doesn't have any other lair that we know of." Tahu answered. Anger was evident in his tone, but who he was mad at the Toa couldn't be certain of.

"I think your assumption of him is pretty accurate though, Lehu." Pohatu chimed in. The lame attempt at a joke went without even a pity smile, let alone a laugh, everyone's faces stony and determined. The auburn Toa sighed. If Lewa were there he would've laughed, or at least added to the joke to help liven the mood. He wanted him back, as did everyone, and they'd try their hardest to get him.

A life form finally showed itself through the Ice Toa's lens and a far off cry reached Onua's sensitive ears, causing him to stop in his tracks with wide eyes. He turned to Kopaka.

"Where is he?"

The snowy one pointed to the wall beside them. "But he's still pretty far. This place is nothing but a giant labyrinth."

Jade eyes narrowed. "We'll just have to cut our way straight to him them." He placed a palm on the rock wall while drawing back the other into a tight fist. When he let his punch fly, however, it was engulfed by jelly-like shadows, the surface proving to no longer be solid. The ebony Toa quickly pulled away inspecting his hands for any kind of injury. There was none, but that's when he finally noticed something. He could no longer feel the earth, neither below his feet, above his head, or on his sides. No connection existed between himself and his element there, which could only mean—

"It's all an illusion." Takanuva offered. "We played right into his trap by coming down here. This whole place was set up . . .by his power alone."

A grand laugh echoed through the passage and the group frantically looked around for the source only to find nothing but the darkness surrounding them. It spoke. "Ah, another smart one it seems. The Toa of Ice figured things out almost as quickly last time. My, what a smart group of Toa you are. That, or just lucky anyway."

"Shut up and show yourself Makuta!" Tahu shouted, patience nearing its end on his very short fuse. Lewa had told him that he had been captured by the dark spirit for his ploy with Nuhvok Emperor to work and that only added fuel to the fire. He wanted some payback.

"Now why would I make it that easy, especially after all the trouble I went through to get you here?" his tone was playfully hinting.

Onua growled, shy demeanor evaporating, and a part of him was scared by that. Did the master of shadows still have control of him? No, this was his anger and his alone. It just hurt that much to lose the one he loved. "Give Lewa back and I might spare you life."

"Let me keep him and I might spare yours." Another sinister laugh resounded. "Just kidding of course. You're welcome to try and take him, but I'm not sure if he'll be very willing to go back with you." The smirk could almost be heard in his voice.

The Toa of Earth gave a snarl and continued down the tunnel at top speed, knowing that the longer Lewa was exposed to the darkness the harder it would be to get him back. His fellow Toa followed, the Mask of Light still illuminating the path, but thick shadows that even it could not penetrate surrounded and flowed around them like water, barring them from heading anywhere but where the path lead. A fork unlike the others soon halted their progress.

"What is it?" the Toa of Fire grumbled from behind the three leading—Onua, Kopaka, and Takanuva.

Icy eyes squinted to try and see more clearly through his telescopic lens. "I'm getting two different bodies down these tunnels, one at the end of each." He paused, trying to discern if he was seeing things correctly. "They both show up as Lewa."

"My mask is pulling me down the left tunnel." The Toa of Light replied, unsure.

"But I know I'm hearing Lewa's voice from the right." The ebony one added, ears picking up the sounds the others couldn't. There was a barely audible cry for help and without a second's hesitation he had taken off down the tunnel.

"Onua, don't!" Tahu tried to stop him, but he had already disappeared. Ruby orbs smoldered, angered by the act of defiance. "Kopaka, you and Lehu follow him. The rest of us will take Taka's lead. Hopefully we'll meet back up at the end of this."

Gali's words momentarily stopped their departure. "Be careful brothers. I sense something terribly wrong with this situation." The warning didn't go unheeded for the Toa Nuva had learned to trust the Water Toa's hunches through the years. The Mix on the other hand just had a feeling that she was wise beyond her years and would respect her intuition.

So they separated, not a one of them knowing exactly what lay ahead, and they sincerely hoped that that wouldn't be their downfall.

xXx

Warm breath ghosted over the cheek of a shivering body. "Isn't this wonderful my little Toa of Air? They're playing right into my hands without question, just like they always do. They're so easy to manipulate. Not the brightest of heroes, are they? But they have their moments. They're not like you though." Large, clawed fingers took hold of an emerald hand that looked to be fighting against changing to ivory. "You've gotten stronger since last time. It didn't take nearly as much effort to change you then."

Lime green pools screwed shut as a ripple of pain shot through his body. A kiss was placed on his forehead that did nothing but spark a feeling of disgust.

The larger one smirked. "If you would just give in to it you wouldn't be hurting like this."

Breathes came in pants as another shock flew through the younger. Though he managed to get out a few words, they only served to infuriate the other. "I'd sooner die than let you control me again." A slap with the back of a raven hand sent him skidding across the ground. His body writhed with the coming of another bout of torture, fingers clawing at the earth beneath him as if it were an anchor that would keep him sane—keep him who he was—if only for a bit longer. He knew he was losing, but he had to hold out. Everyone reached their limit eventually and with the amount of power the Makuta was putting out he'd reach his soon enough. The Toa of Air just hoped he could last that long.

A spark up the back of his neck forced his eyes to go out of focus and ripped a cry from his throat. His hand turned white and stayed that way as the light green of his arm began to flicker gray, like a virus moving on to the next part of his body. His control was slipping. He wouldn't last much longer.

The haunting laugh of the dark spirit sounded in his ears, and he shuddered.

xXx

"Onua, stop! Let's think things through here!" Lehu tried to reason, reaching a hand to try and grasp an ebony shoulder as they ran. Kopaka just shook his head, however, and the multicolored Toa took the hint. They'd let the Earth Toa rush into things and be there when he needed help. After all, there was no stopping someone fighting for the one they loved.

The darkened passageway they traveled through soon shone with a light at the end of it and the Ice Toa's mask told that that was where they needed to be. Onua's pace turned frantic as another muffled shout reached his ears and the other two stuck by him as best they could. How the earth dweller's bulky form was able to maneuver faster than their lighter ones they weren't sure.

Only a few seconds later was their journey's end illuminated by torchlight, a circular room with no visible exit other than the one they entered through. Standing in the center, looking just like he normally did, was the one they had come searching for. He regarded them with a cold, almost dead gaze.

"Lewa?" the Toa of Earth choked out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He took a step forward, but the Air Toa did nothing to match him. Onua inclined his head in question, this time really looking him over. It wasn't what he was expecting to see.

Lehu and Kopaka came to stand on either side of the ebony Toa, noticing the change in the emerald one before them as well. It was even clearer to the Mix.

"He's missing something." The multicolored one murmured, though couldn't quite place his finger on what. Those eyes gave it away. The Toa of Ice could see it too, even if his scanner continued to say otherwise. It still dubbed the one before them as Lewa. Maybe he really was the Toa of Air then, but under the Makuta's control? Were they too late?

"Onua . . ." the Earth Toa watched with baited breath as the voice he loved poured from those lips. "I . . .hate . . .you." Time seemed to stand still as Onua clutched at his chest, the words hurting like the slash of a fine blade. His heart broke in two.

Dull, lime green pools ignited with rage and a hurricane-force blast of wind sent Lehu and Kopaka flying back into the tunnel where darkness swiftly sealed them within. Lewa wanted to fight his former lover without any interference. The Mix and the Toa of Ice could only watch through the semitransparent web of ink.

"Damn it!" the multicolored one seethed. His brother was wrapped in a familiar blinding light and an Ice and Air Mix was revealed when it faded. 'If only the seal hadn't been broken.' He thought sorrowfully.

Makuta's voice returned to them. "What if I told you I could recreate that seal?" there was a grin in his tone.

"We don't want anything from you. Everything you say is a corrupt lie." Kopaka returned, drawing his ice blade.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings Toa. I don't lie about _everything_." The dark spirit chuckled.

Lehu snarled. "Just show yourself so we can kill you already!" he was growing impatient and itching for a fight.

"I've got a better idea." Two very Toa-looking shadows shot up from the ground. "Why don't you play with my Shadow Toa instead? If you survive, maybe you can take me on next."

The Mix smiled, weapons in hand. "Gladly."

Unbeknownst to the Toa, a quick flicker shot through the realm they were trapped within and all the creations. Makuta was finally nearing the bottom of his once thought infinite well of power and it was beginning to show.

xXx

"Lewa, snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Tahu growled, parrying the strike from the other's air blade with one of his swords while the other was caught on the Mix's shield. "Can't you bring him out of it Taka?" He pushed the multicolored one away with a burst of strength.

The Toa of Light shook his head. "I tried, but it's like he has no mind of his own; like he's just an empty shell." A ray of brilliance drove Lewa back, an ivory hand thrown up to save his vision while Pohatu ran circles around him to add to the confusion.

"If he's just a shell then he must only be a clone. Tahu, don't hold back! He's not the real Lewa!" Gali shouted, mind working overtime. It wasn't unusual for Makuta to use clones. He lived to deceive after all. The female wondered why she hadn't noticed it sooner and spared them the time they'd already wasted. Her horizontal geyser of water sent the Mix crashing into the far wall of shadows, which he immediately sank into. It took a moment for the Toa to decide whether or not that was a good thing. Once Lewa had jumped out from a different position and sliced Pohatu's arm, they figured it wasn't.

With a roar, a jet of flame was sent at the supposed Lewa-copy, easily melting through the immediately erected wall of ice that was to serve as protection and the wind that was kicked up only served to fan the fire and allow it to burn hotter. The Mix crouched behind his shield, but when the blaze finally died down his back and other various body parts sported large black patches, which still steamed with heat.

The pain seemed to spark something within the dead blue of the clone's eyes and a sudden life came back to them. He made no move to sooth his injuries with patches of ice, only stood with tears beginning to blur his vision.

Takanuva's eyes widened. "Lewa, is it really you then?" His mask seemed to glow to impart the knowledge that yes, it was truly their Toa of Air. However, he could've sworn that he'd felt no mind or heart there a second ago.

Gali gasped and hurriedly called forth a soothing rain to calm the burns decorating the younger one's body. "We're so sorry for that Lewa. How could I not have known you were you? I can't believe I thought otherwise." She couldn't help mentally kicking herself. Never had she ever wanted to see her little air-head beaten up like he was. "Come. We must hurry and get you back to Onua. Then we can go and—"

"Onu . . .a . . ." Lewa muttered, eyes downcast and looking at his air blade. It glistened in the light Takanuva gave off.

"Yeah. He's been real worried and will most likely kill me after he's done with Makuta for what I did to you." The Fire Toa heaved a sigh, scratching the back of his head with an annoyed look.

"He sure will." Pohatu added with a chuckle, clutching his arm but not really worried about it. The wound wasn't very deep because he had been able to move to the side fast enough to avoid the worst of it.

Not a one was prepared for what happened next. There was a splash of crimson liquid and the Toa Nuva's expressions turned to ones of horror.

"I don't want to . . .cause him pain . . .anymore."

"Lewa!" The Toa of Water screamed, rushing to his side when her legs were no longer locked in place by fear. Taking his fallen body into her arms, she hovered a trembling hand over the blade protruding from his stomach, not sure whether she should pull it out or not. The other three ran over as well.

"What's gotten into you Lewa?!" The Toa of Fire roared, yanking the Mix's blade free in one swift motion to cause as little pain as possible. A gasp issued forth from blood-stained lips and orbs of crystal were squeezed shut. "Don't just lay there. Cover the wound with ice you dolt! I know you can." There was a slight quiver to the elder's voice now.

Gali's tears fell like a waterfall as the four of them tried to stop the flow from the gaping hole with their own hands, Lewa refusing to use his own power. He opened his eyes only to see that it was getting to be just as dark as when they were closed. The black was moving in.

"He won't hurt now." He snuggled into the azure one's embrace, as comforting as that of a mother's, the movement sending a fresh wave of crimson over the hands of the Toa Nuva.

"Please don't move Lewa. You'll only make it worse." Gali pleaded, droplets of water leaking onto his emerald Miru Nuva as she placed a sisterly kiss on his forehead.

"What do you mean he won't hurt? This is gonna kill him." Pohatu grit his teeth, trying to keep in his own tears. Tahu seethed beside him, but his eyes held sorrow. Outward anger was the only way he could deal with the situation. A glace at the Toa of Light showed that the boy must've been in shock for his eyes were wide and fixed on his shaking, blood-covered hands.

"Tell him I . . .I . . ." there was a pained cough followed by a shuddering breath, "love . . .him." Lewa's voice trailed off with the last word and the heartlight that once shone so brightly blinked out of existence.

The Water Toa wailed at the loss of her brother, sobbing against his chest until Pohatu pulled her against his, as well as Taka's still expressionless form. Tahu just stared for a moment and was the last to remove his hand. He had to be strong, for the sake of the others but, what was he going to tell Onua?

Another unnoticed flicker passed through the world.

xXx

"Please Lewa, I don't want to do this." The Toa of Earth cried, knocking aside a shard of ice that was aimed at his head. His arms then quickly shot up to protect his face from the icicles that were hiding in the gale that came at him next.

"Hmm, where have I heard that line before?" the Ice and Air Mix replied, smirking. "I don't see why not. If you're being attacked you should fight back, or you might find yourself dead." He got into a crouch, ready to spring forth at the slightest provocation.

Jade orbs glistened with unshed tears. "Fine. If this is what you really want, I'll fight you, so long as I get back the one I love when I win." His quake breakers appeared in his hands.

There was a melodious laugh and it struck at Onua's heart worse than any physical blow could. "Don't you mean 'if' you win?" Lewa smiled and leapt forward, blade catching on the other's weapons with the sound of steel striking steel. From that clash it was easy to see who was superior in brute strength, as the Mix could attest after being thrown onto his back with what seemed to be a simple push from the elder. He quickly rolled to his feet and absorbed the following kick with his shield, though it left his arm tingling.

The ebony Toa wasn't holding back even though that's what his heart was screaming for him to do. His mind was saying otherwise, plan to simply wear the other down until he could talk to him without being attacked, and with how much energy the Air Toa always had it might take a while. He'd already tried getting through to him like he had before, but he hadn't seen even a glimmer of his lover. Makuta's hold was obviously stronger this time.

It was apparent that Lewa wouldn't win in a physical fight so got out of the Nuva's range with a few hurried backward jumps. He summoned a tornado to encompass the elder, but the Earth Toa merely set his feet and stood his ground, not giving in to the force pushing against him. It was a trick the mountains taught him—no matter how hard the wind blows, the earthen mountains cannot be moved by it.

Lewa growled, angered that his main element could not harm the earth dweller. He still had one other, however. Ice formed beneath Onua's feet causing him to slip up and allow the tornado to swing him across the frozen shadows. He was slammed into a surprisingly solid wall and bit back a groan as the back of his head connected with it. A grimace set his features as he felt a slick, wet substance slide down the back of his neck.

The ebony one took a step forward, forgetting the ground's condition, and promptly fell on his rear. 'Well, this isn't going to work.' There was no earth for him to wield, but he could summon a bit for attacks if he concentrated. If Lewa wanted an elemental battle, he'd have to oblige. The frozen water that quickly took over the area turned the place into a giant ice rink that he couldn't move around in anyway.

He didn't want to kill the Mix, so when he summoned a few spears their ends were blunt. There was no way he could spill his lover's blood—he wouldn't. The projectiles were flung with great accuracy, his eyesight flourishing in the near darkness. They were easy for the most acrobatic of the Toa to dodge, however, and with a few twists, turns, and summersaults all of them had impacted the wall or ground. Lewa smiled, only slightly out of breath.

"Are you just gonna have me dance or what?" the multicolored Toa taunted, throwing more ice shards, which were less forgiving than Onua's earthen spears. Unable to evade as well as the other with his larger frame, he caught one in his left shoulder and thigh, the sharp pain bringing him down to one knee. Luckily they didn't go in too deep and the cold soon began to numb the sensation. With a remorseful gaze, the jade-eyed Toa pulled the ice from his limbs and crushed them in one hand, the tiny blood-spattered crystals slipping from his palm.

"I'm sorry Lewa. I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice." Particles of earth began forming on the younger one's body and he looked at the patches warily, trying to brush them off only to find that they stuck like stubborn clay. "My green angel, come back to me." A salty droplet slid down Onua's cheek as his element began forming more rapidly, trapping the Mix in a cocoon up to his neck.

The smell and feel of the earth succeeded in igniting a flame of remembrance, "Onua, he—" but it was quickly snuffed out. "Stop putting things in my head!" Wind began whipping around snow and ice in the beginnings of a blizzard and jade eyes saw nothing but white, but he could still feel that his love was trapped within his prison. He was pushed back against the wall, slipping along the ice, and his vision darkened as his head connected with it once again. He tried to stay standing, but his world spun before his eyes and plopped him on the ground. A moan escaped his throat, eyes closing in an attempt at stopping the throbbing in his mind. He poured the last of his power into the dirt and rock he had summoned.

A form began chiseling itself out of Lewa's shell and he was soon pressed against a broad chest by a strong pair of arms, their bodies molding perfectly, like he was shaped to be held by those arms alone. Crystal orbs widened when the Mix found himself curling into the earthen embrace of Onua's clone and burying his face in the crook of its lean neck. It was all achingly familiar.

"No!" The storm died down and lime green began bleeding into crystal. Lewa pulled away, though didn't go far thanks to the lock those arms had on him, and began pounding his fists on the other's chest. He found comfort against it and that scared him. "I don't—" Each blow broke off tiny fragments of rock and Onua took the punishment like nothing, face solemn. "I can't . . ."

Multicolored knees gave out and ivory hands clawed at the larger one's torso as he slipped down, crying. The earthen form followed him, not once letting him go. "I'm sorry. I did it again and I hurt you. I'm weak. I don't deserve your love." Lewa croaked through his sobs. "Kill me before he regains control. Please! You'll die if you don't!" The Mix looked up to see fake eyes widen and a Pakari Nuva shake in defiance. He was pulled closer and a bitter laugh fell from his lips. "If you weren't knocked out I could've heard your voice . . ." Onua's unmoving form could be seen over the clone's shoulder, slumped against the wall of shadows, "one last time."

The copy couldn't understand what he was seeing. Blood spilled out the corner of his love's mouth, but why? He found his answer when his gaze drifted further downward and found an ebony spike protruding from both of their chests. He couldn't feel—he wasn't real—so never knew it had been. Lewa was dying in his arms and he couldn't do anything to save him, couldn't even share a final kiss or say he loved him.

"At least we'll go together." The younger whispered with a smile. The earth was replaced by the one he loved in his mind's eye and with his last bit of strength he leaned upward to ghost his lips over the elder's. If only Onua could feel through the clone.

When orbs of lime dulled and the body went limp, the earth broke apart with what could've been a mournful cry if listened to closely enough.

The darkness flickered once again, this time more apparent.

xXx

"Did you see that?" Kopaka questioned, stabbing his blade through the Shadow Toa's stomach before kicking it away. He had finally found a break in its defense and went for it without mercy. It had mostly been thanks to what just happened.

Lehu nodded, pulling his air katana from his foe's chest as it lay on its back. "Yeah, and it gave us just the edge we needed. But what was it?"

"Maybe Makuta losing control? The others could be fighting him alread—"

"Not us." A gruff voice suddenly spoke from behind them. "We were hoping you were though." Tahu and his group stepped closer, the Kanohi Avohkii lighting them.

Tears still glistened in Gali's golden eyes. "Where's Onua?"

"He was through there fighting Lewa, or trying to talk to him. We were thrown out and forced to fight some shadows." The Fire and Air Mix explained. Just then the barrier shimmered and disappeared, prompting the Toa to look at each other uncertainly. Kopaka stepped in first and his scope told him the outcome from afar. He blocked the way before Lehu could run through.

"What the hell Kopaka? Is Lewa okay or—"

"That can't be." The Toa of Fire broke in. "_We_ fought Lewa before coming here, so how could Onua have gone against him?"

The Mix furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? If you fought him, why didn't you bring him back with you? The one in there must be a fake."

"We thought the one we were fighting was a fake, and in the end . . .he . . ." the ruby one couldn't bring himself to continue. Takanuva still stared blindly downward and fresh tears misted Gali's eyes, Pohatu's arm wrapped around her shoulders to offer comfort. His eyes glittered as well.

Lehu noticed the grave features of the others and was almost too afraid to ask. "He . . .what?" his voice shook with dread.

Tahu let out a great sigh and a miserably whispered, "He's gone," left his lips. Crimson orbs much like his own went wide with doubt.

"You're lying." The multicolored Toa shot back in denial. "He can't be . . ." Shaking legs refused to support him any longer and buckled under his weight. Kopaka caught him around the waist before he could hit the floor though.

"He's not." The Toa of Ice declared, knowing something was wrong with the situation. Now they couldn't even trust their own eyes. "Apparently there's a dead Lewa in there as well. He couldn't have died twice and he couldn't have been in two places at the same time like I saw before we split up. Makuta's messing with our heads, now snap out of it and let's get Onua so we can continue our search." He ordered, icy eyes not giving into the deception.

"But, he was so real; said he didn't want to cause Onua anymore pain." The Water Toa replied, remembering the words he spoke as she held him. "He'd seemed so there."

"I'm sure this other fake spouted the same thing to Onua and we'll have to explain this again, but neither was the real Lewa." Kopaka retorted. If they'd just take his word for it they could've moved on already.

Tahu was still unsure. "How could the Makuta fool yours and Takanuva's masks like that then?"

"We believed them too readily and deserve what we got for it. I don't know but, the more time we waste here, the more that monster has with Lewa. Now come one." A snowy hand began dragging Lehu behind him into the chamber they'd been thrown out of and the others followed. "Don't look," he whispered to the Mix, knowing the image of his brother locked in eternal sleep wouldn't bode well on his mind, even if the body was a fake.

A little splash of water and a few pats to his cheek were sufficient in rousing the Toa of Earth from his unconscious state and tears immediately sprung to his eyes as he remembered his lover's final moments. It was explained, with many protests otherwise, that the one he had held was not the real Lewa and when it all had finally sunk in he grew angry, hating that he'd been fooled so easily. He clenched his fists and stood, breathing deeply in an effort to keep from exploding and possibly bringing harm to his friends.

"Makuta! Stop with the deceit and fight us! Or are you too afraid?" Onua called into the cavern. Once the question was poised the shadowy walls began to sputter and a new pathway was opened for them to continue.

"Very well Toa. Let us stop with the games. The one you seek is down this tunnel, but to get to him you'll have to defeat me and I must warn you, he doesn't have much time left." The ebony Toa was already sprinting down the corridor, but with each step he could feel his energy seeping from him. He'd used it all up on the clone and hadn't regained nearly enough to battle the Makuta. "Every second you waste brings him that much closer to being my mindless and willing slave." The dark spirit's laughter sent chills down the spines of the Toa.

Onua finally reached the cavern at the end, lit with a sickly green light that radiated from six pillars spread throughout the room. His breath caught in his throat when he gazed at the center. Hanging over a pool of energized protodermis, wrists bound above his head by black tendrils and more than half his body sporting his Mix color scheme, was Lewa, face contorted in pain. The Earth Toa made to step forward, but a dark shadow materialized before him and blocked his way. His fellow Toa came up behind him.

"Ah, so glad you could join us protectors of Mata Nui." Makuta chuckled, stepping over to where Lewa hung on his own bridge of darkness while weapons were pulled out. A large arm wrapped around a slender emerald waist and a claw lifted his chin, encouraging lime green orbs to crack open a slit. They were glassy and unfocused. "Beautiful, isn't he? How I'll enjoy ruling with him by my side." Onua's growl only brought a smirk to his lips. "Tell me Fire and Air Mix, what happens when one of your kind is exposed to energized protodermis? Can I look forward to an even stronger being?"

Lehu glared. "He'll die if he's dropped into that! That stuff is toxic, you should know that!" he snarled, hands clenching the hilts of his swords so tightly they might have shattered if they hadn't been so expertly crafted.

"Yes, but these Toa took a swim in it before and became what they are now. Surely a Mix could survive as well." The spirit's look and voice then took on a bitter quality. "Besides, Mata Nui won't let this one die."

A sudden cry left the Toa of Air's mouth and another part of him was lost with the appearance of an inky lance of electricity, which licked its way up his torso and briefly flashed across his eyes. Onua could've sworn a hand was yanking at his heart. It hurt to see his love in pain and this time it was truly him.

"Enough! Defend yourself spirit of darkness. You're fighting us all." Tahu declared as he stepped forward. Unity would be needed for this and for once he wasn't going to question it. There was too much at stake for him not to be taking Gali's advice.

Makuta withdrew his hands to his side and his staff materialized in his clutches. "As you wish Toa, but don't expect to beat me. I'll send you all to an early grave for the interference you've caused my plans!" A great shake rocked the area and brought down stalactites on the Toa's position, forcing them to scatter. A barrage of different elements was their response, but they were warded off by a shield of shadows.

An intense light shone through, however, expelling the darkness and twin jets of flame immediately closed in followed by a gigantic wave that crushed him against the far wall. Stone bindings erupted from the rock and clamped down on his limbs. Makuta mock-struggled for a few seconds, enough for Onua to force an earthen spike from the ground and into his chest, but the being simply smiled slyly and melted into the blackness, armor only singed by the fire of the first attack and nothing more.

"This isn't working." Tahu muttered, teeth clenched tightly. He had to keep his anger in check.

"Light up the cavern Taka. If there are no shadows, he won't have any place to hide." Kopaka suggested. He hoped he was right.

The Toa of Light nodded in understanding and focused his power through his mask. All at once a blinding brilliance shone from and into every dark crevice, forcing the master of shadows out of hiding. He snarled.

"How very perceptive of you, but you should know, there can never be light without darkness," he leapt at Takanuva, large frame easily bowling him over, "and in the absence of light darkness reigns!"

"Taka!" Pohatu shouted, dealing a kick to one of the pillars and sending it crashing down atop the Makuta, allowing the golden Toa to leap away. As he tried to get up from the rubble his body was frozen in a block of ice. A loud crash let it be known that he easily broke out of it, however, he was met with blasts of fire right after. When the inferno ceased he looked down at his armor in horror. A large crack tore its way through it.

Tahu grinned. "When you freeze something then heat it up right away,"

"It breaks." Lehu finished, mockingly blowing steam from his magma blade.

The dark spirit sneered. "You may have damaged my armor, but you hav—" Blood red eyes widened and liquid of the same color bubbled up his throat, spilling from his mouth as his body staggered. A quake breaker had once again lodged itself in his abdomen because he had been careless and a wound that had yet to fully heal was reopened. The last of his power dripped to the ground and he let out a curse. He fell to his knees and Lewa's bindings disappeared sending him plummeting to the pool below.

Onua didn't have time to think, just acted. He leapt off the edge and took his love into his arms, knowing the jump wouldn't clear the liquid. He braced himself to break through the silver surface, but felt something cold and hard meet with his back instead. When he opened his eyes, wondering if he was surrounded by protodermis, Kopaka was looking down at him with a small smirk.

"Couldn't let you get all the credit." The snowy Toa chuckled, helping him up. Ice had formed over the pool to keep them from diving into it. Before Onua could utter his thanks Makuta was brought back into the picture as he let out a wounded roar. The Earth Toa's hold on Lewa unconsciously tightened.

"Damn you Toa! This isn't over!" the shadow master snarled, trying to get back on his feet. Blasts of dark energy shot out from his staff, taking out Gali, Pohatu, and Tahu—the ones that were closest.

Lehu trapped him in a cyclone. "Give up Makuta! You've lost."

"No. Not yet." He dug down into his reserves of power—his life force—and sent a wave of black at the remaining Toa. It spread too far to dodge; all they could do was try to block it. They didn't want to find out what would happen if the spikes that lined it got through to them.

With his waning strength, Onua threw up the strongest wall of earth he could muster and the Toa huddled behind the barrier. Takanuva, determination shinning in his gaze, hurriedly took action and poured what was left of his power through his mask. He had used up a lot of it to dispel the darkness earlier so wasn't sure if he had enough for this, but he was sure as hell going to try. His friends and all of Mata Nui were counting on him. 'Even Jaller . . .'

Light collided with dark in an exceptional display of might. Shockwaves were sent out with each clash, the waves pushing and grappling with one another. They swirled up together like two Kanohi Dragons tangled in combat and finally canceled each other out with an explosion that shattered the Earth Toa's shield and sent them all careening into the wall where everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh Mata Nui, please let him be all right."

There were muffled voices beside him and they sounded worried.

"He'll be fine once we get him to a healer. All the ice will be able to do is stop the bleeding. It's the best we can do for now."

'Ice?' He let out a hiss. Yes, there was definitely something cold lining the small of his back.

"Onua? Are you awake?"

Orbs of jade tiredly fluttered open and were met with the most joyous sight the Great Beings could've granted him—his lover, unharmed. He quickly shot up straight from his hunched over position, but regretted it as a stab of pain shot up his back. He winced, yet still managed to pull Lewa into a loving embrace. "You're okay and," his hands moved to the other's face, thumbs stroking tear-stained cheeks, "you're you."

The smile that graced the Air Toa's features was the happiest one Onua had seen since the Bohrok-Kal and it in turn brought a grin to his own lips. "I held out as long as I could and you made it. I knew you would." Their kiss was of pure love, passionate and wonderful. Lips parted and immediately recaptured each other, each meeting needier than the last. A loud cough finally brought them back from their own little world and they hastily pulled apart, blushing in embarrassment.

Lehu gave his brother a sly look and Lewa sunk further into the Earth Toa's embrace in an attempt to hide, face flushing even more. Pohatu let out a laugh and Gali smiled happily. It was a fake no longer; this was their real Toa of Air.

"Wait. So what happened? Where's Makuta?" Onua questioned, mind finally recalling that they had been in a battle before this.

Tahu shook his head. "We don't know. When we came to there was no trace of him."

The ebony one wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the next question after hearing that answer. "And . . .Taka?"

A lighthearted voice popped up. "What do you mean? I ain't kicking the bucket yet, I just got here." The Toa of Light chuckled, hands on hips and chest puffed out in a heroic pose. Onua gave him an apologetic smile.

"We were thrown around like rag dolls by the explosion of Makuta's and Takanuva's powers meeting and you got caught in the back with a spike, protecting Lewa." Lehu's lips turned upward fondly. "You're really good to him and I thank you for that."

Jade eyes turned to meet with lime green. "I'd never be any other way." He murmured, kissing his lover's cheek. Lewa giggled, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck and inhaling the scent he was so fond of.

"So what now? If Makuta didn't disintegrate he's probably still out there." Pohatu pointed out, getting everyone back on track.

"Then we'll deal with him if he ever decides to return. For now though, I think I found something else of importance." Kopaka pointed to a far wall where a huge stone carving of a Kanohi Hau rested. A great gate, cracked enough to allow passage, was where a mouth would've been. Light poured in through the opening.

"Shall we check it out Tahu?" Gali's eyes held curiosity.

The Toa of Fire nodded, leading the way. The Hau was a symbol for Mata Nui. Maybe this was their chance to finally awaken him. Pohatu, Takanuva, and Gali followed him, the rest choosing to stay behind.

The multicolored Toa kneeled beside his brother once they had gone. "Can you still feel it? In the back of your mind?" Worry shone in his crimson orbs.

Onua wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Lewa pulled back from his chest and bowed his head, a frown forming his mouth. "Yes, and it scares me. I don't like it."

"It wouldn't be so much of a problem if you could only learn to control it." Lehu sighed.

A cold chill in the air announced that Kopaka had made his way over. "Can't you teach him to?"

"Not if he doesn't want to. If he's scared if it he'll never gain control. You have to make peace with your demons or they'll overtake you Lewa." The Mix lifted the younger's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Can you do that?"

The emerald Toa was hesitant in answering, eyes darting to look anywhere but at his brother. "I—I'll try, but later. Okay?" he just needed some time.

The elder nodded. "It'll turn out fine. I promise." Lewa didn't respond.

"Don't be scared love. I'll always be here to protect you. I love you and I won't let you get taken over again. Never again." Onua's whispered words brought with them an immeasurable amount of comfort and returned Lewa's beautiful smile.

"I love you too, so very much." Their lips met in another, tender kiss. Ice blue and crimson were prompted to meet by this, but both quickly turned away, faint blushes on their cheeks. Without knowing it, however, Kopaka might've scooted a little closer.

An awkward silence hung around the four before being blown away by Pohatu's voice shouting to them. "Hey guys! You won't believe this, but there's another island through there!"

Unbelieving glances were exchanged, yet the Toa of Stone zoomed right past them, on his way to gather the Turaga.

Metru Nui, as the island was called, was a place filled with even more danger but, as the village Elders explained, it was the original home of the matoran. The Toa Nuva would have to return them.

Back in Le-Koro, after a long day of storytelling and a beautiful night of bliss, Onua held his lover and kissed him fondly, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You sure you can handle the possibility of greater evil?"

Lewa simply smiled while snuggling closer. "I'm a big Toa; I can handle it. Besides," his hot breath came out in a long puff as he nuzzled the other's strong chest, "you'll always be there, right?"

The Toa of Earth could only grin and whisper the words, "Of course, my green angel, of course."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Holy freaking crap! -dies- I actually finished it! Hells yes! XD And I've already planned the sequel. It shall be called "Still the One" so be on the look out for it. A preview can be found on Bioniclefangirl's Bionicle forums if you're interested. Link's in my bio since it won't show up here. Please review and let me know if you liked it or not and if you actually want to see this continue! It'll prompt me to get working on it sooner. Thanks so very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
